Remember Me Always
by chocomyrr
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Hiei unfortunately get amnesia & meets a girl named Rieko during that state. Once he gets his memory back...Will he still remember her? !OC Warning!
1. Intro! A Hit On The Head

Remember Me Always  
  
(yes, corny title, but I couldn't think of any other! THANK YOU to two people who gave suggestions! ^__^)  
  
BETTER SUMMARY:  
  
While Hiei is in the state of amnesia, Rieko(my OC ^^;) moves in with Yusuke for a month of two. Still with amnesia(and Kurama and the others still trying to cure him), Rieko and Hiei have a great time together, and grow closer and closer...But finally, when Hiei is cured...Will he still remember all the great times Rieko and him had together? Hiei/OC [gargh, not the best summary, but this story isn't exactly easy to...Summarize.]  
  
By: Orrie  
  
Humor/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters! I only own my OC, Rieko.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
c h a p t e r o n e  
  
Intro! Being Hit On the Head!  
  
"Hmm..This must be it."  
  
A young human looking girl looked up at a big building filled with condos. This girl wasn't human/ningen at all. She was a demon from The Spirit World who had be sent to ningenkai by The King of hell Jr. so she would get used to the so called, "Human Community". Her name was Rieko. a 15 year old demon with bangs and long dark blue hair she kept up in a pony tail. Her eyes were silver and her skin was a normal color and smooth. Not too tanned, not to pale. Her powers consisted of healing and flame.  
  
Rieko walked up the stairs to the apartment where Yusuke Urameshi lived with him mother, Atsuko.   
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Got it!" A male voice called from inside.  
  
Yusuke opened the door. He saw Rieko standing there with two pieces of luggage.   
  
"Hi! Are you Yusuke Urameshi? I'm Rieko."  
  
Yusuke had a blank face on.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Yusuke. So……"  
  
Rieko smiled and decided to explain things over some tea.  
  
~*~ L A T E R~*~  
  
Yusuke's eyes were wide open.  
  
"So you were sent here to the Living World for a month or two to see how us humans live? Geez, that Koenma can be so weird sometimes.."  
  
Rieko giggled a bit.  
  
"So I hope you and your mother don't mind me staying.."  
  
"Oh! No problem! Yusuke! You sleep on the floor, she sleeps in your bed!" Atsuko growled at her own son.  
  
"But……Fine." Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Yusuke! Hey…Could you show me around? Let me get used to the place? Introduce me to some of your friends?" Rieko asked tugging on Yusuke's shirt.  
  
"Yeah yeah! Come on. We'll walk over to Kuwabara's.  
  
~*~ A T K U W A B A R A 'S~*~  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
"Got it!" Kuwabara ran to the door. It sounded like he slipped and crashed into the door as well.  
  
Kuwabara opened the door to find Yusuke and Rieko standing there with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Oh, hey Urameshi! Uh, who's the girl? You two timin' Keiko or something?" The stupid red head asked.  
  
"No way! This is Rieko. She's living with me for a month because Koenma said so!"  
  
Kuwabara looked down at Rieko.  
  
"Gee, you sure are short. Kind of like that shrimp(Hiei). How tall are you, little girl?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm not little! I'm 15! I'm four feet and eleven inches! I know, it's short! Don't blame me!"  
  
Kuwabara started to laugh.  
  
"Sorry! Heheheh, it's just that you look like your 10 but you're older than Urameshi!"  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke hit Kuwabara on the head.  
  
Rieko stuck her hand out to shake hands with Kuwabara.  
  
"Anyway, as Yusuke said, I'm Rieko! You're Kuwabara, ne?" She said happily.  
  
"Yeah. Actually that's my family name. My first is Kazuma."  
  
"Ohh." She replied, looking up. Then she focused on Yusuke. "What other friends do you have? ^_^"  
  
Yusuke grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to Kurama's place.  
  
"Kuwabara, I'm still trying to introduce Rieko to others! See ya later!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Bye!" Kuwa replied.  
  
~*~A T K U R A M A 'S~*~  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Kurama answered the door.   
  
"Konnichiwa, Yusuke! Who's your friend?" He asked, grinning.  
  
"She's Rieko. She's living with me for a month or two to get used to human life." Yusuke answered in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Kurama laughed. "Heh, I see. Are you showing her around? I want to come too."  
  
Yusuke nodded and the three went walking on…  
  
~*~ M E A N W H I L E W I T H H I E I~*~  
  
Hiei as usual was sitting on a tree branch…But this time he was sleeping. He had been doing so much stuff lately that he was in a rather DEEP sleep.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kesuke-kun! Over here! This tree looks good! Chop 'er down!" A man called out.  
  
The two men walked over to the tree Hiei was on. Not noticing he was up there, they started to saw the tree.  
  
Hiei hadn't woken up. He couldn't hear the loud sawing that had already gone through half way of the trunk. Suddenly, the tree began to tilt and Hiei awoke. But as he jumped off the branch. In such a panic since he was surprised he didn't awake earlier, he hit his head on a higher branch, DEAD STRAIGHT ON, and feel unconscious.  
  
The next thing he knew…He awoke to find him self in a very white, clean looking room with a nurse at the side of the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama, Yusuke and Rieko were still on their walk enjoying the sun, the wind, etc. The next thing they knew, Botan had popped up in front of them with terrible news.  
  
"Guys! Terrible News! Hiei has been hit severely on the head and is being kept in the Living World Hospital!"  
  
Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other. Rieko was confused.  
  
Botan looked down at her.   
  
"Oh, you must be Rieko! The girl Koenma sent down here to live with Yusuke for a while! Hehehe, that's a rather silly assignment don't you think?" Botan giggled as she sat on her oar.  
  
Rieko nodded then bowed.   
  
"You're Botan right?" Rieko asked.  
  
"Why yes! Ok, quit talking to me and visit Hiei at the hospital!"  
  
Kurama, Yusuke and Rieko nodded and ran over there.  
  
~*~  
  
When Kurama, Yusuke, and Rieko arrived Hiei was in his bed poking at the food the hospital gave him with a fork.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama went to him and kneeled down next to the bed.  
  
"Hiei? Who's that?"  
  
Yusuke and Kurama gasped.  
  
"You really hit your head there didn't you?" Yusuke asked, chuckling a little.   
  
Kurama didn't seem to find it funny.  
  
"Hit my head? Where?" Hiei tilted his head in confusion. His head by the way was covered in bandages all the way down to his Jagan, above his eyes.  
  
"Tisk. Were going to have to try and find a cure for you, Hiei!" Kurama said.  
  
Hiei just blinked. He had such a clueless little face on.  
  
Rieko looked at the boy. Spiked up hair with a starburst, red crimson eyes, and cute little clueless face.   
  
"I'm Rieko! Nice to meet you! And this is Yusuke! And that is Kurama!" She said pointing to each one of them.  
  
Hiei smiled(woah). "Nice to meet you too! Kurama is it? You said I need a cure? What did I do? Did I do something bad? Where did I hit my head? How did I hit my head? Where-"  
  
Yusuke and Kurama checked Hiei out of the hospital with Rieko following them. Hiei kept asking questions. He truly did have amnesia.  
  
They finally got to Kurama's home. They sat Hiei on Kurama's bed.  
  
"Did I fall asleep? When did this all happen?! WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
Yusuke, Kurama and Rieko sweat dropped.  
  
"Okay, calm down. We'll tell you everything. See if you can remember." Kurama said.  
  
"Get this…  
  
Your name is Hiei. You a fire demon who-BLAH BLAH BLAH"  
  
After all the info about himself Kurama gave Hiei, Hiei just blinked. Again.  
  
"So…  
  
My name is Hiei. I am a fire demon who-BLAH BLAH BLAH" Hiei tried to make sure he got everything right. And he did.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Very good! Now, do you remember anything?" Kurama pulled closer to see if he did.  
  
"No!" Hiei smiled.  
  
Everyone fell over.  
  
"Augh, Kurama, this is hopeless." Yusuke groaned.  
  
"I guess we'll just try to continue this tomorrow." Kurama sighed. "Hiei, you can stay over here with me. [a/n: no, not shonen ai way!]"  
  
"Hai!" Hiei jumped on the bed feeling happy with glee.  
  
"No! Hiei! Down! Stop! Quit! No! Get down! Stop that! No!" Kurama kept trying to stop Hiei.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow, Kurama. Me and Rieko will go now. Bye!" Yusuke waved.  
  
"Bye bye, Kurama-sempai! Bye Bye Hiei!" Rieko waved.  
  
Hiei waved back while jumping. Kurama waved bye too.   
  
Yusuke and Rieko left.  
  
"She's a cute girl isn't she?" Hiei suddenly asked, still jumping.  
  
Kurama looked over at him.  
  
"…………Will you please stop jumping before you break my bed?!!!?"   
  
~*~  
  
E N D O F C H A P T E R 1   
  
~*~  
  
Yay! Finally this story is up! *sigh* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
~ORRIE 


	2. A Day At The Fair!

Remember Me Always  
  
~*~  
  
c h a p t e r t w o  
  
A Day At The Fair! Hiei wins a plushy!  
  
Kurama opened his eyes slowly. His room's ceiling came to view. He got up, looked around and saw Hiei putting a jigsaw puzzle together.  
  
"Hiei, what are you doing?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm putting this jigsaw puzzle together! It's a picture of a heart!" Hiei replied.  
  
"Good morning, Kurama! I woke up half an hour ago and realized this is your house. Isn't it your house?"  
  
Kurama rubbed his head.  
  
"Yeah, it's my home. You want breakfast, Hiei?"  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm not hungry. I already got dressed up and ready for anything we have to do today." Hiei smiled.  
  
Kurama sighed, not used to Hiei's amnesia personality. He missed the old Hiei. The arrogant, silent, black wearing, serious eyed one. He still had to get used to this bubbly-ish, kind, cute, and smiling one.  
  
"Okay…So…" Kurama started.  
  
"Can we go on a walk? It's a beautiful day!" Hiei stood up.  
  
"Sure. Let me get ready." Kurama walked into the bathroom with clothes to change into.  
  
~*~ A L O N G W H I L E L A T E R~*~  
  
Kurama was still in the bathroom.  
  
"Kurama! What are you doing?! Number 1 or 2? If it's 1 then what DID you drink?!"  
  
"I'm doing neither!" Kurama answered.  
  
"Oh, then number 3?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Number 4?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Number-"  
  
"No! Numbers! I just have so many tangles in my hair this morning."  
  
"-29?" Hiei continued, then shut up.  
  
Hiei looked around examining Kurama's room. He caught sight of the mirror. Hiei looked into it and saw the white bandana on his head. He took it of and-  
  
"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kurama came rushing out of the bathroom all ready.  
  
"What is it? Wha- Hiei! What are you doing?" Kurama asked while looking at Hiei with an unexplainable face.  
  
"Get it off! Why do I have a 3rd eye! Get it off!! AGGGHHH!!!!"  
  
Kurama told Hiei to calm down and explained everything to him.  
  
"So, I've had this thing all along?" Hiei whimpered.  
  
"Yes. Now don't scare me anymore. Let's go on that walk." Kurama took Hiei outside to enjoy the weather.  
  
~*~  
  
Rieko was walking around, heading for the fair which was in town today. She left Yusuke at home since he didn't feel like walking around. She caught sight of Hiei and Kurama and ran after them.  
  
"Kurama sempai! Hiei-san! Good morning!" She cheerfully greeted them.  
  
"Hello, Rieko." Kurama kindly greeted.  
  
"Hi! Rieko!" Hiei blushed slightly but still smiled.  
  
"Hey! Do you two want to go to the fair festival with me?" She asked them.  
  
"Sure!" Kurama and Hiei said in unison.  
  
~*~  
  
A T T H E F A I R/F E S T I V A L  
  
Rieko looked around..  
  
"Wow! This place is much different than fairs or festivals in Makai!" She looked around to see what she could do.  
  
"I know much about these. My mother used to take me to fairs when I was little. Which one do you want to go on?" Kurama said.  
  
Hiei looked around with amazement too. He saw a big white roller coaster.  
  
"That one looks cool! Can we ride that?" Hiei pointed it out.  
  
Kurama sweat dropped. The last time he'd been on a roller coaster, he got sick.  
  
"Uh..That's not on the list today! Hehe!" Kurama tried to convince them to go on another ride but it didn't work.  
  
"Come on, Kurama! Go with us!" Hiei and Rieko got into on car of the roller coaster. Kurama stayed back.  
  
"Naw, it's okay. You two have fun…Up there. On that, thing." Kurama shivered.  
  
"You sure?" Rieko asked.  
  
"Yes! Very! ^_^;" Kurama said.  
  
And with that, the roller coaster went off.  
  
A Few Minutes Later……  
  
The roller coaster ride was over and Rieko and Hiei got off it.  
  
"Woah! That was so cool!!" Hiei said laughing.  
  
The both of them headed down the steps to find Kurama.  
  
"Yeah! Me too! I-w-woah!" Rieko was so caught up in excitement, she tripped. But Hiei caught her.  
  
"Arigato, Hiei." She smiled, blushed a little and then rushed down the stairs.  
  
Hiei just blushed and stared a little, then went after her.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei called.  
  
"Kurama sempai!" Rieko called.  
  
Kurama came out from a crown of people.  
  
"Did you like the roller coaster?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Both of them agreed.  
  
"That's good. Now what?"   
  
"I'm a bit hungry.." Rieko said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, let's eat!" Kurama said pulling the two little ones(little ones in size) along.  
  
"What do they eat here in Ningenkai?" Rieko asked as she looked around.  
  
"Not much of a difference in food, Rieko. How about some cotton candy?" Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah!" Hiei and Rieko said.  
  
After Kurama had bought them cotton candy they decided to go to the booth games to win some prizes! They spotted Kuwabara there, trying to win a blue teddy for Yukina.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara! Having fun?" Kurama asked as he walked up to him.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm having no luck at all with this booth! I cant hit any balloons with these stupid darts!"  
  
"Trying to win something for Yukina?" Kurama smirked a little.  
  
"Yeah! I've already won this bunch of stuff but this last teddy is the best one!" Kuwabara kept trying to hit a balloon.  
  
"Kurama! Me and Rieko will go off on out own. Meet you at the entrance in about a half an hour?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Okay." Kurama nodded.  
  
Hiei took Rieko's hand and went to other booths.  
  
Rieko looked around at all the people and all the colorful decorations. She saw all the prizes and saw a particular one that she liked. It was a small plushy of a white dog with brown spots.  
  
"Look Hiei! That's a cute prize over there! I'm going to try and win it!" She pointed it out for him.  
  
Hiei followed her and watched her try and win it. But before she did, another guy came up…  
  
"Hey, Natsuki-chan! Over here! I won you a small plushy of a white dog with brown spots!" The guy gave his girlfriend the puppy.  
  
"Aw, Arigato, Shun-chan!" She took the puppy and gave her boyfriend a kiss.  
  
Hiei observed as the boy, won the girl, a prize. Too bad there were no more small plushy dogs.  
  
Rieko looked down. "Aww…It's the one I wanted too."  
  
Hiei felt bad for her. So he started to search around. He told Rieko to sit down for a while, while he was getting her a surprise.  
  
Hiei finally found a booth that sold the same type of puppy plushy.  
  
"Mister, I'd like a gun please."   
  
It was a plastic suck shooting game with a fake gun that shot pellets. If Hiei shot at least five ducks, then he could win the puppy plushy. Hiei took the gun. At first it was a bit heavy, but he got used to it. He concentrated on each duck, making sure he wouldn't miss one.  
  
"BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!"  
  
"Congratulations sir! You won a puppy plushy! Which one would you want?" The booth man asked.  
  
"I want the white one with brown spots."  
  
The man handed him it and asked:  
  
"Is it a present for a girl?"  
  
Hiei blushed a little a smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Kinda."  
  
"Here, put this on it."  
  
The booth man tied a bell around the collar of the plushy.  
  
"It's so that she will always remember you when she hears that bell on the plushy."  
  
The man winked at Hiei then served the other constumers.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened and shook the plushy so the bell rang.  
  
"Kawaii." Hiei smiled and walked back to Rieko's table through the crowd.  
  
Rieko sat on the table, head down, looking like she was asleep. She heard a noise and put her head up. In front of her sat an adorable little puppy, white with brown spots, and a bell around its collar. Hiei sat in front of her too. Smiling. ^_^-  
  
"H-Hiei? Did you win this for me?" She stuttered.  
  
"Yeah. Just for you." He laughed a bit.  
  
Rieko took the plushy into her arms and heard it's bell ring. She was very happy to have the puppy plushy that she couldn't win. After cuddling the puppy, she looked up at Hiei.  
  
"Thank you very much!" She ran to the other side of the table and hugged him from behind.  
  
"You're welcome." Hiei answered.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama had watched Kuwabara FINALLY win the stupid bear.   
  
"Okay, lets go look for Rieko and Hiei now." Kurama sighed and walked off.  
  
Kuwabara followed, carrying around 5-6 prizes with him.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Kurama looked through the crowd heading for the exit, but he caught sight of Rieko and Hiei at the picnic table. They were still hugging, but then Rieko let go and thanked him again. Kurama saw she held a small brown and white puppy plushy in her hands.  
  
"It seems those two have become good friends." Kurama smiled. [a/n: a lot of smiling in this fic isn't there? xD]  
  
"I've found you two! Lets go now." Kurama walked up to them suddenly.  
  
Rieko ran right up to Kurama and showed him the plushy Hiei won her.  
  
"Look, Kurama! Hiei won me this! Isn't it so KAWAII?? ^___^="  
  
Kurama took and and shook a little. It's bell rang.  
  
"Aww! That's sweet of you, Hiei." He looked over at him.   
  
His head was down and he was blushing a bit.  
  
Kuwabara noticed the puppy plushy.  
  
"Oh! Kurama! Can I have that and give it to Yukina!?!?" He grabbed it and shook it heavily, making the bell ring loud.  
  
"Ooooooh! It's sooooo cute! Yukina will love this! Yukina will-"  
  
"Not be having it!!" Rieko kept reaching for her plushy from Kuwabara, but he was just too tall for her.  
  
"Give it back! Please! I'm sorry, but you're going to have to win Yukina her own plushy! Who ever she is! She sounds really nice! But she cant have my plushy Hiei gave to me!"  
  
Kuwabara stopped laughing.  
  
"Hiei gave this to you?" He bluntly asked.  
  
Kurama looked over at Hiei.  
  
"Yes! He won it for me! Now please give it back!" Rieko finally jumped up and took the plushy away from Kuwabara.  
  
"Geez, shrimp. I never knew you knew how to love!" Kuwabara said with a blank face on.  
  
Kurama "ahemed" to remind Kuwabara that he still had amnesia.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're still with amnesia. I forgot. Sorry. Well, see ya! Got to give these to my Yukina-chan!" He ran off singing her name. People he passed by thought he was crazy.  
  
"Hiei, that's another thing. Before this amnesia, you always said you had no need for love or anything." Kurama said.  
  
Hiei looked up from his down face and smiled.  
  
"That's okay. Lets go home now."  
  
Rieko and Kurama smiled back and they all walked back home……  
  
~*~  
  
E N D O F C H A P T E R 2  
  
~*~  
  
Yep! Chapter 2 is done! Chapter 3 soon! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!   
  
~Orr1e 


	3. Evil Sister Ayase Enters

Remember Me Always  
  
By: Orrie  
  
Disclaimer: As I said I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or things.   
  
A/N: I forgot to tell you they're all on a school break, spring break, summer, whatever, they just don't have school here. ^^; And PLEASE, could some one please tell me which is which…Is MAKAI the spirit world, or the demon world? And Reikai, is it the demon world or spirit world. I had so many different answers I don't know where they came from…^^;; Okay! Thanks!! Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
c h a p t e r t h r e e  
  
I Hate You Sister! Enter Ayase!  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama shuffled through a bunch of papers that were on the main topic about amnesia.  
  
He had let Hiei sleep for a while since he was tired. It had started to rain outside. A bunch of nasty thunder, lightening etc.  
  
Kurama sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
At Yusuke's…  
  
Rieko and Yusuke were sitting on the couch, having a conversation about life while eating potato chips.  
  
"So Rieko, how was your life in Makai? Or Reikai?" Yusuke asked while chewing a chip.  
  
"It was okay. I loved with my 'kaa-san(mother), and an older half sister who I really hate. Ayase. She was always mean to me when ever we were alone, but around others she was nice to me so others wouldn't think she had the guts to beat me up. I've taken in a lot of crud from her. We both take good care of our mother. And I don't know much about my otou-san(father)."  
  
Yusuke stopped chewing.   
  
"I don't know much about my pop too. And this sister of yours…Ayase? How come she wasn't sent anywhere by Koenma?"  
  
Rieko sighed, "That's not it. My sister will be visiting me here. I just don't know when. She might pop up anywhere. We do have different fathers. So her powers are different. She pretty good with wind and healing."  
  
"Ohh. I see. So-"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Got it." Yusuke jumped up from the couch and answered the door.  
  
There stood a lady about the height of Keiko but a little shorter. She had long dark blue hair with a red bandana on top. Her eyes were silver and her smile was sweet.  
  
"Hi! Is this the Urameshi residence?" She asked in a kind voice.  
  
'Why are all these girls appearing at my door?! I'm going to have to see what that toddler is up to.' Yusuke thought. "Er, Hi!"  
  
Suddenly the woman glanced inside and took sight of Rieko who was sitting on the couch eating chips.  
  
"Oh, baby sister! I have missed you so much! Mother misses you too!"  
  
The woman ran up to Rieko and hugged her very tight.  
  
"A-Ayase?!" Rieko pushed her sister off.  
  
"Rieko? Yes! It's me! Your loving onii-chan! Ayase!"  
  
Rieko backed away accidentally tipping the chip bowl over.  
  
"A-Ayase! Go back home!" Rieko screamed.  
  
Yusuke came up to them picking up the chips and the bowl.  
  
"So your Rieko's older sister, Ayase, huh?" Yusuke asked as he put the dirty chips and the bowl on the table.  
  
"Hai! You are Urameshi Yusuke, ne?" Ayase shook his hand.  
  
"I've come to visit with you guys for a while! Do you mind if I stay…Uhm…2 days or so?" She asked smiling her head off.  
  
Yusuke sweat dropped.  
  
Rieko looked up at Yusuke, giving him a "don't let her stay" look.  
  
Yusuke asked Ayase to sit down as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Let me ask you some questions." He asked.  
  
Rieko fell off the couch.  
  
"Your sister says you are very mean to her and she has taken a lot of crud from you, ne?"  
  
"D-did she say that? Rieko, how silly of y-"  
  
"I'm not being silly! I'm telling the truth! You always pick on me, hit me, kick me and treat me like I'm lower than you!"  
  
Ayase giggled.  
  
"Why Rieko, no need to try and get sympathy from others, we all love you!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened.  
  
"GETTING SYMPATHY?! WHAT THE?!" Rieko ran out of Yusuke's apartment.  
  
"Wait, Rieko! It's raining!" Yusuke ran after her but Ayase stopped him.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll be back. She just wants you to feel sorry for her. I'm trying to get her to stop that, you see?"  
  
Ayase started to make tea as Yusuke looked out the window holding Rieko's puppy plushy Hiei won for her.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei's eyes shot wide open.  
  
"AGHHH!"  
  
Kurama turned around from his desk.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
Hiei just sighed. "Another nightmare."  
  
Kurama sighed too. "Hiei, you shouldn't scare me like that. What was it this time?"  
  
"Well, you, me, Kuwabara and Rieko were still at the fair you see. And it was a happy dream right? It was sunny, nice, and warm. Then all of a sudden when I turned around from one of the booths, it was morbid. The scene went dark. The sky was starting to rain. You were sitting on the ground, smirking and laughing. Kuwabara was pinned on one of the booths as a thing to hit to win a prize and Rieko. She was gone. I couldn't find her. Then I started to look for her. I found her. Sitting beside a tree. Then the sky went pink and the weather was warm again, but when she looked up at me..."  
  
Kurama was curious. "Well? Was she happy to see you?"  
  
"Half of her face was gone."  
  
Kurama was disgusted. O_O;;  
  
"Then I woke up."  
  
Kurama twitched at the description of Hiei's nightmare.   
  
"Kurama, do you think it means something?" Hiei asked sitting up right on Kurama's bed.  
  
"I-I don't know. I really don-"  
  
"KURAMA SEMPAI!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly thunder crashed and Kurama and Hiei heard banging on the door. Kurama went to answer it and Rieko came running into him soaking wet.  
  
"Ayase…Don't let her…Get me…" Rieko passed out in his arms.  
  
Ms. Minamino was shocked by the little soaked girl. She took her upstairs, got her changed into dry clothes and laid her into Kurama's bed. After that, she went out, telling Kurama to take care of her.  
  
LATER…  
  
"Mpphh." Rieko started to rustle.  
  
"Hello? Are you alive?" Hiei asked at the side of her bed.  
  
"Ugh…What the? Hiei? Kurama-sem…WHERE AM I?!"  
  
Hiei smiled. "In Kurama's house! But you came running in her soaking wet!"  
  
Kurama went up to Rieko and took her temperature.  
  
"You're quick fever is gone. Are you okay? Where's Yusuke?"  
  
"He's back in his apartment."  
  
"So why did you run here with no umbrella?" Kurama asked.  
  
"My sister is there. Ayase." she replied.  
  
"And?" Kurama continued.  
  
"I HATE HER! She probably told Yusuke that I was trying to get them to feel sorry for me. That's what she always says! I DON'T TRY TO DO THAT!!"  
  
Rieko became so frustrated that she started to accidentally strangle Hiei.  
  
"Agh, let go! Leggo! Cant! Breath!"  
  
Kurama tried to settle Rieko down.  
  
"It's okay. Calm down. Why do you hate her so much?" Kurama asked.  
  
*And so she told them her reason and her life story back in Makai/Reikai.*  
  
~*~  
  
Yusuke became worried.  
  
"She's not back yet. Don't you think we should look for her?"  
  
Ayase smiled.  
  
"You truly underestimate Rieko don't you? She can get back here on her own! Heck, she might be at one of your friend's houses!"  
  
Yusuke jumped up from his tea.  
  
"That's it! She'd run to Kurama!"  
  
"Kurama who?" Ayase asked blinking.  
  
Suddenly Yusuke grabbed two raincoats(one was his one was his mothers, but she was out right now) and grabbed Ayase's hand and ran outside heading over to Kurama's.  
  
~*~  
  
"I see why you hate her."   
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Kurama stood up and told Hiei to watch over Rieko while he answered the door.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Hiei tried to comfort her.  
  
Rieko put on a smile.  
  
"Rieko! Yusuke and your sister are here!"  
  
Rieko ducked under Kurama's covers.  
  
"No! No! NO!" Rieko started to shiver.  
  
Suddenly she felt a small pat on her back.  
  
"Rieko, dear? Are you alright?" A concerned voice asked.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! GO BACK HOME!"  
  
Ayase backed away.  
  
Yusuke became a little annoyed and pulled the covers off of Rieko who had curled up into a ball.  
  
"Look little girl! You're gonna have to accept your sister in my apartment for a while, okay? I don't want you yelling at her all the time." Yusuke sat next to Rieko and hugged her slightly.  
  
"Calm down okay? Take a chill pill!" Yusuke laughed a bit at what he just said.  
  
Kurama and Hiei smirked a bit too. "Chill pill…Heheheh!"  
  
Ayase giggled along and noticed Kurama sit next to Rieko too.  
  
"Okay, so try to be nice your sister. Even if you hate her."  
  
Ayase suddenly found feelings for out favorite kitsune.  
  
"Yeah, he's right. Say, what's your name?"  
  
Kurama smiled. "I'm Kurama. And that's Hiei." Kurama pointed over to Hiei.  
  
"Oh! Kurama! What a nice name!"  
  
Rieko became angry at her sister's flirting. She wasn't surprised.  
  
~*~  
  
E N D O F C H A P T E R 3  
  
~*~  
  
This chapter was just to be an intro to Ayase, Rieko's older sister. There is NO Ayase/Kurama. EWK. Kurama starts hating her and stuff. But you know how he is. He cant yell at a girl and say that. ^_^;;  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
~ORRIE 


	4. Hiei's Letter for Rieko

Remember Me Always  
  
By Orrie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any YYH characters. I only own Rieko and Ayase.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Thank you Mstheatre and Fire Goddess for the information about Makai/Reikai.  
  
Thank you also to Invu who corrected me on the "onii/onee" –chan issue!  
  
Thanks all for the reviews! Keep reviewing please!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Black Out! Hiei's Letter for Rieko!  
  
~*~  
  
The next day after the little meet up at Kurama's went by pretty smoothly. It was sunny, but VERY windy. People were suggested to stay home for some power lines were already knocked over.  
  
"So this concludes this weather report today! Back to you, Sasuki…"   
  
Yusuke and Rieko laid on the couch again. Being bored, sighing. Ayase walked out of Yusuke's room and looked at the two.  
  
"You two look completely miserable!" She said going into the kitchen to fix up some lunch.  
  
Yusuke yawned. "What? There's nothing to do. We can't get outside! Darn weather reporter! Curse you!!"  
  
"It's not the reporter's fault." Ayase smiled as she fixed up some rice in three bowls.  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
Suddenly a knock came from the door. Yusuke answered it and it was Hiei!  
  
Rieko got up from the couch. "Hiei-kun!"  
  
"What brings you over here?" Yusuke asked as he let Hiei in.  
  
"I was walking when the wind started to become rough. I decided to come over here since it was closer. Kurama knows I'm here already. I hope you don't mind!" Hiei sweat dropped shyly.  
  
"Naw, s'ok. Were about to have dinner. Wanna join?" Yusuke sat down at the table where Ayase sat too with the bowls of rice in front of her.  
  
"S-sure." Hiei said as he walked towards the table.  
  
Rieko sat down too.  
  
As they began to eat when the lights went off.  
  
"Man! How else can this day get any worse? The powers out! Now no TV!"   
  
Everyone stared at Yusuke.  
  
"Heh, sorry. I'm just annoyed." Yusuke glared at the lights.  
  
Rieko looked up at the sky.  
  
"It's getting awfully dark! A little too dark…Agh! I can't see!"   
  
The sky had dark grey clouds all over.  
  
"KUSO[insert cuss word here]! I THOUGHT TODAY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SUNNY!?" Yusuke finished his food and tried to walk over to the couch, but kept bumping into things.  
  
"I can't see…" Rieko felt around on the table and around her. Suddenly she felt a face.  
  
"Hiei?" She asked as she tried to fell their hair.  
  
It wasn't spiky. That person had a bandana on.  
  
"AYASE YOU FREAK!" Suddenly Rieko jumped up, and started to run in the opposite direction of her sister, bumping into Hiei who was currently getting up.  
  
"AHHH!" They both screamed tumbling onto the floor.  
  
"Get off! Who are you?!!" Rieko kicked Hiei off her and ran over to the couch where Yusuke sat rubbing his bumps from bumping into everything on the way to the couch himself.  
  
"Oww…That hurt…" Hiei moaned.  
  
"Hiei?" Rieko asked.  
  
"Hahaha, great job, Reiko. You beat the crud out of Hiei!" Yusuke laughed.  
  
Rieko ran from the couch, bumping into many things, then ending up tripping over Hiei.  
  
"Aghhh!!!"  
  
Ayase, at the moment, was putting away all the dishes, being cafeful not to drop any of them or bumping into anything.  
  
"Gomen nesai, Hiei-kun." Rieko sat up and felt around.  
  
She suddenly caught Hiei. He sat up too rubbing his face.  
  
"It's okay. You couldn't see. That's why." Hiei gave a smile even though she couldn't see it.  
  
[A/N: I know, it's not exactly possible for it to be that dark, but…Uhm..Lol, It's a fanfiction. xD]  
  
Rieko stood up and took his hand.  
  
"Lets sit down next to Yusuke. Maybe he can talk to us-Yusuke?" Rieko felt around in the darkness.  
  
No response from Yusuke.  
  
Hiei put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Where'd he go?" He asked.  
  
Suddenly Yusuke came out of nowhere carrying a flashlight under his face making a scary face.  
  
"BOOGAH BOOGAH BOOGAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"  
  
"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rieko and Hiei screamed then noticed Yusuke laughing.  
  
"I found a flash light you guys. Geez! You should've seen the looks on your faces! Hahahaha!" Yusuke waved the flash light around.  
  
"Haha, very funny." Rieko laughed a little and so did Hiei.  
  
Suddenly the lights went back on.  
  
"Looks like the electricity is back on." Ayase smiled as she had finished washing the dishes…In the dark.  
  
Yusuke turned off the flashlight and looked around.   
  
"Man, that was the only exciting thing that happened today! I scared you two!" Yusuke whined and gave them both a cheesy smile.  
  
The sky cleared up a little. But it was now night time.  
  
"Geez, that was darn quick day. I thought it would last forever. Hey Hiei, are you gonna head home?"  
  
Hiei looked up. "Yeah. Uh, I'm just gonna leave something in the room for a second…"  
  
Hiei zipped into and out of Yusuke's room.  
  
"Bye bye!" Hiei smiled at them and rushed out the door blushing a little.  
  
"What's with him?" Yusuke asked scratching his head.  
  
Rieko went into Yusuke's room and found a note on the bed. Yusuke and Ayase followed.  
  
"Ooh! I guess he left a love letter for you." Ayase teased.  
  
"Shut up." Rieko snapped at her sister.  
  
Yusuke read it behind her shoulders.  
  
" Rieko,  
  
Please meet me at that cafe nearest to Yusuke's building tomorrow. Rain or shine. I hope you accept.  
  
Hiei."  
  
"Ooooo! Rieko's gotta date!! Hmm..He must mean that new cafe down by the corner.." Yusuke jumped around.  
  
"It-it's not a date! Er…" Rieko looked down at the letter.  
  
"Don't worry little sister! I know how to get you ready for these things!" Ayase put her hands on Rieko's shoulders.  
  
"Don't touch me! I'll go in my kimono. With my hair down." Rieko looked into the small mirror Yusuke kept.  
  
"Your hair down? I never saw that before." Yusuke blinked.   
  
Rieko silently took her black plastic hair band off and her dark blue hair went floating down to about half way to her waist, it really brought out the silver in her eyes. It was all even. Shiny, beautiful and split end-less!  
  
"Happy now?" Rieko giggled a little.  
  
"That's really pretty. Yeah go like that!" Yusuke kneeled down in front of Rieko. It looked like he was her father or something.  
  
"Well, good luck to ya…On your first…DATE! Hehehehehe!" Yusuke chuckled a bit more.  
  
"Hehehe, be quiet!" Rieko threw a pillow at him. They all started a pillow fight which Ayase joined in with.  
  
~*~  
  
E n d O f C h a p t e r F O U R  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter! Hehehe! Five coming soon! Thank you all for the reviews! Keep reviewing! THANKS!  
  
~ORRIE 


	5. A Question & A Cure

Remember Me Always   
  
By: Orrie  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hiei's Question and Ayase's Cure Kurama's Gotta Pay For!  
  
~*~  
  
The Next Day…  
  
It was FINALLY sunny. No wind, no rain, no hail, no snow, no nothing! Just plain warm and sunny. After all that rain they all do deserve a nice day like this to get out, walk around and breathe some air…  
  
*DING*  
  
"Rieko, your brownie's are done. Go get them!" Ayase called as she took the brownie tray out of the oven.  
  
Yusuke crept near the tray and attempted to steal a piece of soft, fresh, warm, chocolaty brownie but Rieko caught him and slapped him on the hand.  
  
"Yusuke! Don't go grabbing the whole thing! Since you really want some, I'll only take half the batch today." Rieko smiled at him as she ran into the room to dress up from her pajamas.  
  
Yusuke cheered, "Woohoo! Some for me! Yesss…Brownieeeessss…"  
  
Ayase slapped him on the hand.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. Breakfast first!" Ayase set up the table since Atsuko was still out with her friends.  
  
"Darnit. Remember, this is my apartment!" Yusuke grumbled and sat on the couch. He started to hear Rieko turn the shower on.  
  
"I can help you bring that little one back to normal." Ayase suddenly said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"I have powder from somewhere where I cannot mention. It revives the memory for anyone with amnesia."  
  
Yusuke blinked at her. "So your saying you have this powder that can cure Hiei all along?!"  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Well? Aren't you gonna tell Kurama?!" Yusuke asked, shouting a little.  
  
"No! I'm waiting 'till my little sister becomes closer to the little one. And Kurama will have to pay me to get this powder. Since it is very rare." Ayase snickered a little.  
  
"Well?! I'll pay for it! How much?" Yusuke reached into his pockets remembering he was still in pajamas.  
  
"No, not in money, Yusuke. He'll have to date me!"  
  
Yusuke backed away, a little freaked out about what she just said.  
  
"O-okay. Good think HE'LL have to date you. But why do you want Hiei and Rieko to become closer?" He asked sweat dropping.  
  
"That, I cannot answer…And why are you saying it's good I want KURAMA to date me? You don't want to date me? Huh?" Ayase pretended to be angry. She really didn't care what the heck Yusuke thought.  
  
She was up to something. For sure all she wants to do is make Rieko's life miserable and just wants Kurama all to herself. Hmmm…  
  
"Wow, Rieko! You look pretty!" Yusuke got up as Rieko walked out of the room in her Kimono and her hair down.  
  
"Thanks!" She smiled.  
  
"Little sister, you look positively gorgeous! Can I put some lipstick and eye shadow on you?" Ayse asked heading near Rieko with a bag of cosmetics.  
  
"N-no! It's not like this is a-a…DARNIT AYASE! You know I despise make up! Why cant people accept their natural beauty without make up?" Rieko realized what she just said, ran into Yusuke's room, changed, and came back out in regular clothes.  
  
"What gives? You looked good in that kimono of yours." Yusuke scratched his head.  
  
Rieko decided to just wear a no sleeve white shirt and a jean skirt that went low about just above her knees.   
  
"I thought I was wearing something too "dress up" for something where I'm just gonna meet someone somewhere. Though, I'll leave my hair down." Rieko walked up to the counter, sliced half of the brownies and wrapped the half into a decorated bag with a ribbon.  
  
"Hey, the rest of the brownies I can eat right?" Yusuke said pointing at the rest of the brownies.  
  
"Yeah." Rieko smiled. "Ayase, I'm skipping breakfast." She looked at the time.  
  
"Hey. He never told me what time to meet him." She just wondered.  
  
Coincidentally Kurama knocked on the door and she answered it.  
  
"Er, Hiei sent me over to tell you to meet him at the Café in about 10 minutes. I was on my way to [insert place where Kurama's going here] so I just stopped by to leave you the message." Kurama smiled, and walked down the stairs.   
  
"Wait, Kurama-kun!" Ayase was too late to call him so she just sat back down.  
  
Rieko closed the door behind him.  
  
"10 minutes? Okay."  
  
Yusuke sat up on the couch. "You know. It takes about 6 minutes to get there. I suggest you leave now of else you might be late."  
  
Rieko's eyes windened. She ran took the brownie bag with her, told Yusuke and Ayase good bye and she'd be back early and ran out the door slamming it.  
  
"I have no idea how she can be older than me." Yusuke sighed.  
  
Ayase giggled. "How old are you anyway?"  
  
"14," Yusuke turned around to tell her.  
  
"14? I'm shorter than you and I'm 18! I guess shortness runs in our family." Ayase kept giggling.  
  
Yusuke made an annoyed face as he headed for the breakfast table.  
  
~*~  
  
Rieko ran down the street with the brownies in hand. She caught sight of the Café and finally arrived at it. Hiei hadn't arrived yet. She sat down and waited for a while. It didn't take long for him to arrive. He came up to her, sat on the same table she did.  
  
"Sorry. I thought I'd be here first." Hiei sweat dropped a little.  
  
Rieko smiled. "That's okay! Here! I baked you brownies this morning!" She shoved the bag of wrapped brownies near him.  
  
He looked at it, then at her. He realized her hair was down. He'd never seen her with her hair down before. He thought she looked…  
  
"Thank you." He said, unwrapping it to taste one.  
  
He took a piece out and bit into one. It was still warm, fresh and squishy. The old Hiei loved sweet things. And of course this amnesia Hiei loved it too.  
  
"Mmm! It's delicious!" Hiei laughed a little and then ate the rest of the piece and wrapped up the rest of the brownies. He then became quiet.  
  
"So, what did you want to bring me here for?" Rieko asked looking interested.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened and he fidgeted a little and blushed. "I, er, ah, wanted to talk to you." Hiei made circles on the table with his fingers.  
  
Rieko blinked. "Oh? About what?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you…Uh, I know we barely know each other…I'm glad you liked the puppy I won you…" He kept trying to avoid what he was supposed to say.  
  
"Oh! I LOVE it! I love puppies! But what is it you're trying to say?" She listened again.  
  
Hiei started to stutter. "Will you…" He then looked up at her straight in the eye. He put a determined face on and got serious.  
  
"Rieko? Will you go out with me?" Hiei spat out. After that he backed away from her covering his mouth with his hands.  
  
Rieko's eyes widened. Her face expression was unreadable.  
  
Hiei blushed like mad and sunk into his chair. "Sorry for asking that too early…I don't know why I asked so ear-"  
  
"S-sure."  
  
Hiei looked up at her. She was smiling at him, blushing a little yet she looked very happy.  
  
"I will go out with you." She said once again.  
  
"I like you too, Hiei." She put her hand up and touched his face, letting her hand run down his soft cheek.  
  
"…Thanks for accepting." Hiei grew his face closer to hers. Her face drew closer to his. His hand went sailing up to her face. They became a little closer…closer…closer………  
  
"HIEI! RIEKO! WHAT A SURPRISE! …UH, did I interrupt something?" Kuwabara was in the vicinity. He seemed to be headed to Yusuke's apartment.  
  
Hiei and Rieko backed away from each other(each still with a tint of blush of their cheeks).   
  
"No. You didn't interrupt anything, Kuwabara!" Rieko smiled a bit. "Are you heading to Yusuke's?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm heading to old Urameshi's. I'm bored at home. And Yukina seems to be out from Genkai's at the moment. What are you two doing here anyway? Havin' a date or somethin'?" Kuwabara blinked as he saw the two.  
  
"Er, Yusuke was looking for you. Why don't you go to him now?" Rieko waved her hand at him.  
  
"Oh! Okay! Well see you two!" Kuwabara went running to the building Yusuke lived in.  
  
Once he was out of site, Hiei turned and looked at Rieko again.  
  
"Want to go on a walk?" He asked her.  
  
"Okay!" She answered. They both got up, Hiei carrying the brownies and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Kuwabara came crashing into Yusuke's apartment.  
  
"URAMESHI! What did you need me for?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, Kuwabara! Guess what? Ayase has a cure for Hiei's amnesia! But there's a price!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh?" He asked sitting on the floor next to them.  
  
"She wants Kurama to go out with her on one date!" Yusuke started to laugh a little.  
  
Ayase slapped him.  
  
"Hey! I think he likes me anyway!"  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE EXACT MOMENT WITH KURAMA…  
  
"Ahh…CHUUUU!" Kurama sneezed.  
  
"Someone's talking about me. Hmm..Great. It better not be Ayase. She's such a weird girl. I know she likes me…Urk, I hope we never go on a single date." Kurama talked to himself.  
  
BACK WITH YUSUKE, AYASE AND KUWABARA…  
  
"Heh, we'll see. Lets call the guy up and ask him to come over…" With that, Yusuke picked up the phone and started to dial.  
  
~*~  
  
E n d O f C h a p t e r F I V E  
  
~*~  
  
Chappy 5 done! 6 Soon! ^_^ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! =DD   
  
~ORRIE 


	6. The Boat Ride & The Crazy Man

Rememeber Me Always  
  
By: Orrie  
  
*Credit to Joy-chan. She helped me on some ideas for what they should do on the "date". ^_^ Read her stories! If you love Inu Yasha too, then she's written many hilarious fics for your entertainment! =DD  
  
Okay, on to Chapter 6…  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Boat Ride and The Crazy Man  
  
~*~  
  
It was already 3:00 pm in the afternoon. Hiei had decided to take Rieko for a walk into the woods for a while (not deep into the woods where it's dangerous and all). They had recently found a lake which was equipped with some boats for people to use. There was only one fisher man out so they decided to go and rent a boat.  
  
"Wow, no wonder not many people are here…It's so hidden in the trees." Rieko climbed into the small wooden boat as Hiei pushed off land.  
  
"Yeah. But I bet that guy's been coming here for a long time now." Hiei looked over at the guy who was minding his own business.  
  
Rieko looked around at the trees and the rest of the lake.  
  
"It's funny how we ran into a big lake just taking a small walk in the woods!" Rieko laughed a little.  
  
Hiei smiled. "Glad you like it." Hiei then looked at the man again.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at him? He's minding his own buisiness." Rieko said.  
  
"Yeah, but I have a feeling he's listening to us." Hiei pulled Rieko close and started to whisper instead.  
  
"You two young 'uns are funny! I used to be young!!" The fisher man suddenly spoke.  
  
"E-excuse me?" Rieko and Hiei gasped.  
  
"Just mind your own business and I'll mind my own!" The fisher man whipped his rod into the water again.  
  
"Okay…" Hiei sighed and turned to Rieko.  
  
"Heh, I guess he was just annoyed with our prescience." Hiei laughed a little.  
  
Rieko laughed too.  
  
"So…"  
  
"Whoo!!!" The fisherman interrupted.  
  
"What ARE you trying to do?!" Hiei became a little annoyed with the fisherman's stalking.  
  
"I'm just minding my own business!! Leave an old man alone!"   
  
Hiei blinked. "Alright…Uh…" He then rowed far from the man who just followed him somemore.  
  
"This guy's weird." Rieko whispered. "What does he want?"  
  
"He just wants to watch us two go on our date…Watch this…" Hiei then pulled his arms around Rieko and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hug me back." He whispered.  
  
She did so, blushing.  
  
"WHOOHOO! THIS IS GETTIN' GOOD!" The old fisherman exclaimed.  
  
"Will you leave us alone?!" Hiei let go of Rieko and faced the man.  
  
"I'm minding my business! Go away!" The man replied.  
  
"I think he's just crazy." Rieko whispered.  
  
"Yeah…" Hiei then again, rowed the boat further, further away from the mysterious, nosey fisher man.  
  
"Ugh. He's following us…Again." Hiei rested his arm on the boat's side and thought.  
  
"Maybe he'll go away if…" Hiei had a plan. He explained it to Rieko quietly. She giggled a bit then played along.  
  
The old man rowed his boat up right next to them.  
  
"Rieko…I was dying to give you this ever since I met you." Hiei acted.  
  
The man suddenly put a cheesy face on and took out a camera. Hiei then pulled Rieko into a kiss. Rieko hugged him and kissed back.  
  
"Whooooooooooooooooohoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" The old man cried out.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
He took a picture with his instant picture Polaroid camera.  
  
Just then, Hiei broke the kiss.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Rieko and Hiei went jumping into the fisherman's boat. Hiei grabbed the man as Rieko dove for the camera. Hiei landed on the fisherman, pushing him into the water and splashing into the water himself. Rieko fell into the water too, with the camera.  
  
"What's the MATTER with you young people?!" The old man gasped as he grasped onto his boat, soaking wet.  
  
Hiei and Rieko got back up into their boat, gasping for air.  
  
"Did you…Get…The camera?" Hiei panted as he got up from the floor of the boat.  
  
"Yeah! And here's the picture!" Rieko handed him the soaking wet picture of the both of them kissing to lure the fisher man.  
  
"What's going on here?!" The old man asked.  
  
"The question is, who ARE you and why are you following us?" Hiei frustratedly asked.  
  
"I'm just crazy!" With that, the man left his camera with them, rowed back to shore with his fishing equipment and left.  
  
Hiei sighed and laid back on the boat's side.  
  
"THAT was annoying." He said.  
  
Rieko blushed and smiled as she dried off her long hair. "Hehehe, yes, it was, but the kiss felt nice."  
  
Hiei got up and blinked with a shock expression on. Rieko smiled at him, and then looked down at the now soaked brownies in their wrapped bag. Her smile disappeared.  
  
"Oh, sorry! I wet the brownies with my plan! Really sorry!!" Hiei sweat dropped and backed away from her waiting for her to become angry with him. But Rieko didn't get angry she just took the bag into her hands and sighed.  
  
"I can always bake you more if you want." She tilted her head and smiled sweetly.   
  
Her hair dangled down like vines since they were still a bit wet. Hiei looked down feeling a bit guilty. He then rowed the boat back to shore and decided to bring Rieko back home.  
  
~*~  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
Ayase opened the door for two soaked youkai.  
  
"Oh dear! What did you two get into? A balloon fight?" She asked as she let them in.  
  
Yusuke noticed them shivering and ran and got them towels. He threw the towels on them and laughed. Kuwabara laughed along.  
  
"What did you two do? Go swimming with your clothes on?" He asked.  
  
Hiei and Rieko sighed as they sat down on the couch to explain.  
  
~*~   
  
L A T E R…  
  
"So you two were being stalked by a crazy fisherman who tried to take your picture?! That's crazy!!" Yusuke started to laugh so hard.  
  
Kuwabara blinked.  
  
"It sounds like my uncle Chomei to me." He snorted.  
  
Yusuke stopped laughing, blinked, then laughed even harder.  
  
Ayase saw something hanging from Rieko's pocket. It looked like the picture.  
  
"What's this?" She grabbed it out of the pocket and looked at it. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Oooh! You two have been doing more than we've expected!" Ayase winked at Rieko.  
  
"Hiei! You sly demon!" Yusuke teased and winked at Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara laughed at Urameshi's statement.  
  
Hiei and Rieko laughed. "That was only to lure the fisherman into taking a picture! It-it…It meant nothing!" Hiei stuttered.  
  
"Riiiiigggghhhttt." Ayase, Yusuke and Kuwabara gave the two a funny look.  
  
… Silence entered the room…  
  
"Okay! Okay! Get dried up you two. Hiei, Kurama's picking you up in about 10 minutes to go home." Yusuke said jumping onto the couch.  
  
Hiei ran to the the bathroom with separate clothes and Rieko ran into Yusuke's room.  
  
"Goodie! Kura-chan is coming over! This is a perfect time to ask him for a date so you guys could get the cure for Hiei's amnesia!" Ayase giggled…A bit evilly I'll say.  
  
Yusuke groaned and Kuwabara just kept staring at the picture.  
  
"Well, we'll have the old shrimp back." Kuwabara said. "But what if Rieko wont like the old Hiei?"  
  
~*~  
  
E n d o f c h a p t e r S I X  
  
~*~  
  
Phew, that took a while to write…Even though it's pretty short…^^;; A bit weird I say, but I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews and KEEP REVIEWING!!! ^__^ THANKS!! Chapter 7 soon!  
  
~Orrie 


	7. A Date & Hiei's Return

Remember Me Always  
  
By Orrie  
  
Review Anwers:  
  
Midnightdream51: Thank you for the really long review! That is partly/basically what I am going to do for my fic. It's not happy all through. ^^ Thanks for the 'tips', and I read your fic…Reviewed it too! I'm waiting for chap. 2. -^.^-  
  
Elendil Star-Lover: I don't quite understand what you said. Do you mean did Hiei know what he was doing in Chapter 6? If it is, then yes, he knew what he was doing…And the Kurama/Shuichi thing…Kick's human boy out? No, I don't think so. Shuichi IS basically Youko Kurama…Okay, I'm confusing myself! Sorry! ^^;;  
  
Okay! Chapter 7 finally! *sweat drop* ENJOY! =DD  
  
~*~  
  
c h a p t e r S E V E N  
  
Ayase and Kurama's Date! Hiei's Back!  
  
~*~  
  
It was a Friday today and the day that Ayase had scheduled the date for her and Kurama.  
  
Kurama didn't like the idea, but it was the only way to get the cure from Ayase. Yusuke, Rieko, Kuwabara and Hiei would stay at Yusuke's apartment while the two were out.   
  
Ayase stood in front of a mirror she bought to put in Yusuke's room.  
  
"Mmm! I look beautiful! Don't you think?" She asked the others as she twirled around in a tight little light violet dress which went down to about her knees, and had little cherry blossoms on the bottom.  
  
Yusuke looked at it for a while, "Hmm…its okay. I mean, it's great and all."  
  
Ayase glared at him a bit. "Oh…Okay…What do you think, Kuwabara-san?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, it's really girly. But I guess you're a girl, so it's cool."  
  
Ayase laughed a little at what he said then turned her view to Rieko and Hiei who were putting a puzzle together.  
  
"Well? How about you two?" She asked.  
  
"Nice." Rieko quickly said, practically ignoring her sister.  
  
"Pretty." Hiei looked up at her dress then continued the puzzle.  
  
"Okay, well, he'll be here any minute! And, here Yusuke…"  
  
She tossed him a tiny bottle filled with a gooey green substance.   
  
"Eww! What is this?" He held the bottle feeling grossed out.  
  
"It's the cure. Kurama already agreed to go on a date with me so there you go."  
  
"But wasn't the cure supposed to be powery? Not…Goop?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes, but Hiei cannot just simply EAT powder. I mixed the powder with some water which turned it into the gooey form.  
  
"Oh! Okay…Thanks! Um, does Hiei just eat this stuff? Just like that?" He asked as he shook the bottle around.  
  
"Yeah, but I advise that Kurama should feed it to him tomorrow."   
  
"Why?" Rieko asked looking up from the puzzle.  
  
"No particular reason." Just then, the front door opened [a/n: Yusuke left it open for Kurama.] and Kurama stepped in. Ayase came rushing out to him.  
  
"Kurama! You're finally here! Oh, let's go!" Ayase quickly hugged his arm.  
  
Kurama looked back at Yusuke and the others. He gave them the, "who-does-she-thing-she-is?" look.  
  
The others smirked a bit. Yusuke ran up to Kurama and handed him the tiny bottle.  
  
"It's the cure. Feed it to Hiei tomorrow morning." Yusuke whispered.  
  
"Okay." Kurama then slid the bottle in one of his pockets of his nice, neat suit and walked out the door with Ayase.  
  
Right when the door slammed and their footsteps outside could not be heard Rieko stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Stupid sister."  
  
Hiei looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She then glanced at him, Hiei's face looked a little troubled.  
  
"Nothing. I don't know. I just wonder if you really will remember me after you go back to your old self…"  
  
Hiei blinked a couple of times before he said something.  
  
"Rieko, I told you a few days ago, I'll always remember you. My old self will know you some how. Even though I am not quite sure how he's like…But I just hope he doesn't hurt you."  
  
Rieko looked down slightly. "Hmm. Okay."  
  
Yusuke noticed Rieko's sad look.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, she's just not-at-ease." Hiei answered for her.  
  
"Oh, okay…Hey Kuwabara, wanna play twister?" Yusuke ran over to him with a game board.  
  
~*~  
  
A t s o m e f a n c y r e s t a u r a n t…  
  
Ayase looked around at the fancy white tables, the candles and lights.  
  
"Oh, this place looks so wealthy! Thank you for taking me here!" She put her hand on his.  
  
"Uh, you're welcome…Have you ordered?" Kurama took his hand out from under hers.  
  
'Ick, don't touch me.' He thought.  
  
Ayase called over a waiter and they both ordered some main dishes…  
  
--D e s s e r t—  
  
Ayase tapped her mouth with her fingers. "Mmm! That was great! How about dessert?"  
  
Kurama sighed. "Uh, what would you want?"  
  
"I want us to share a milk shake…" She said battering her eye lashes at him.  
  
Kurama smiled a little but inside he was a bit disgusted.   
  
"Uhm…Okay!" Kurama called over the waited and soon their milk shake had arrived with-  
  
"ONE STRAW?" Kurama gasped a little and sat back in his seat. Everyone stared at them for a while then went back to their own business.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ayase asked him scooting closer to Kurama.  
  
"I, er, ah! Nothing, Ayase-san…" Kurama shivered a little then took a sip of the milk shake. A rather long sip drinking at least 1/4th of the whole drink.  
  
"There! Now you can finish the rest!" Kurama said, shoving the shake over to her.  
  
"But…Are you sure? You know you can always have more…" Ayase then sipped some of the shake.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm sure." Kurama looked away from her, up into the sky.   
  
'Just about an hour more with this girl and I'll be free.' He thought.  
  
~*~  
  
L A T E R…  
  
Ayase and Kurama walked over in the park. The moon lit the place very nicely. The wind was warm and comfortable and the trees swayed as if dancing. They both sat down at a bench.  
  
"Hmmm…This is very romantic, Kurama!" Ayase sighed as she gently leaned on him.  
  
"Y-yeah." He agreed even though he really didn't.   
  
Ayase looked over at Kurama who stared back curiously. "What?" He asked, raising an eye brow.  
  
"It's nothing. Just that the moon light brings out your emerald eyes…" Ayase answered, scooting even closer to him.  
  
Kurama was a little troubled by that…Comment. He thought it was rather CORNY.   
  
"Uh, thanks you, Ayas-"Before he could finish Ayase pulled him into a soft smooch. Then she let go. Ayase giggled a little. Kurama was just, blank-faced.   
  
"Lets go now, shall we?" Ayase pulled Kurama up from the bench.  
  
Kurama still had a blank, surprised face on, shocked expression.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's 11:27 pm!" Yusuke said looking at the clock.  
  
"They must be having fun…"   
  
Just then, Ayase and Kurama came walking through the door.  
  
"H-Hiei…Lets go." Kurama said in a quite, monotone voice.  
  
"Okay." Hiei got up, but before he left with Kurama he gave the last piece of the puzzle to Rieko.  
  
"Finish it for us, okay?" Hiei smiled slightly, giving Rieko a quick kiss on the cheek then ran over to Kurama. The both waved and slammed the door on the way out.  
  
Kuwabara held the puppy [chap. 2 one Hiei won] plushy and threw it at Rieko to snap her out of stillness.  
  
"Earth to Rieko! He said finish the puzzle!" Kuwabara said pointing at the puzzle itself.  
  
Rieko snapped back to 'reality' by the sound of the plush's collar bell.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, Right! Okay…" She placed the last piece in, and the picture was a tulip garden. [a/n: Don't ask me why it's a tulip garden. It just popped into my mind. ^^;;]  
  
Yusuke welcomed Ayase home. "Hey, Ayase-san! How was it?" He asked.  
  
"It was wonderful!" Ayase answered, dreamy eyed.  
  
Yusuke sweat dropped. "Well, okay…"  
  
Ayase danced into Yusuke's room, singing on the way too. "Good night!" She said as she closed the door. Rieko placed the puzzle on the counter and went outside in the balcony. Yusuke walked Kuwabara out before heading for bed. He noticed Rieko outside on the balcony.  
  
"Hey Rieko! What're you doing out there? Isn't it cold?" He asked lying on the couch.  
  
  
  
Rieko nodded, 'no.' "It's not cold. I'll go inside in a while. Don't mind me."  
  
Yusuke blinked then went to sleep.  
  
Rieko looked down at the street. Yusuke's apartment wasn't that high off the ground. She looked around at the view. Not much to see either. She sighed and leaned on the railing.  
  
"He will remember me…" Rieko ended up falling asleep on the railing.  
  
~*~  
  
T H E N E X T D A Y…  
  
As Hiei laid in bed, asleep, Kurama awoke and got the cure bottle out of his suit. He slowly opened it and sniffed the gooey green jelly-like stuff.  
  
"Ewww…" Kurama was glad he wasn't eating it. It smelled of rotten eggs and a tad bit of gravy.  
  
Then, Kurama put a reasonable amount of it on a teaspoon. As Hiei still was asleep, Kurama lifted Hiei's head and stuck the spoon into his mouth. Hiei awoke, swallowing the gooey stuff and his eyes shot wide open.  
  
"ACK!" Hiei began to spit bits of the goop out. "Kurama, you baka. What are you doing??" Kurama remained speechless. Hiei looked around and found himself in Kurama's bed.  
  
"NANI? What am I doing here? Kurama, answer me!" Hiei demanded looking rather annoyed.  
  
"Y-you're back…" Kurama stuttered.  
  
"I've always been here, baka." Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama was so happy that he was about to HUG Hiei…But he didn't.   
  
"Tell me, WHY am I here, Kurama?!" Hiei still wanted to know.  
  
"Hiei, you wont believe me, but you've had amnesia for the passed few days…" Kurama put on a happy smile.  
  
"Me? Amnesia? Hn. Yeah, right." Hiei got up and realized he was in blue pajamas.  
  
"You, by any chance didn't put this on me did you?" Hiei tilted his head, looking angry.  
  
"You did." Kurama chuckled a little as Hiei looked at what he was wearing with disgust. Hiei quickly asked Kurama where his normal black clothes were and changed into those and also got ready for anything he'd have to do today.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hn. Okay, so I had amnesia. What the hell did I do then?" Hiei looked down wondering. "I do feel like I've been out for a few days…"  
  
"Well, while you were 'out', Koenma sent Yusuke a visitor to live with him for a month or two.   
  
The visitor's sister is here too."  
  
Hiei shook his head. "So what?" He asked plainly.  
  
"Well, you've become really friendly with Yusuke's visitor, and her sister has become really friendly with me." Kurama shivered a little in fear, rememebering last night's incident.  
  
"Hn. Like I would be friendly enough to anyone. Prove this, Kurama." Hiei opened the front door to Kurama's house and the two went walking over to Yusuke's.  
  
~*~  
  
e n d o f c h a p t e r S E V E N  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei's back! Yay! Sorry for the lack of updates… U_U;; Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! ^_^  
  
~ORRIE 


	8. I Will Never Be Loved

Remember Me Always  
  
By: Orrie  
  
~*~  
  
c h a p t e r E I G H T  
  
I Will Never Be Loved  
  
~*~  
  
It was 9:00 am and Ayase was getting ready to head back home to her and Rieko's mother.  
  
Yusuke and Rieko sat on the couch each waiting for her to get out of Yusuke's room so they could say goodbye.  
  
"You said you'd come back in, not sleep out on the balcony." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well I didn't know I'd fall asleep so fast!" Rieko said getting up and going to get ready for today.  
  
"Crazy girl." Yusuke whispered to himself. Suddenly Ayase came barging out of Yusuke's room with a bag.  
  
"Yusuke-kun! Thank you for letting me stay here so I could check up on my beloved sister for a while! You're such a nice human!" Ayase also looked back into Yusuke's room at the mirror she bought. "Oh yes, you can have that mirror I bought. Teehee!" Ayase was on her way out when Kurama and Hiei appeared.  
  
Kurama paused, his eyes went wide. "A-Ayase!! I didn't see you there!" Kurama said.  
  
Hiei looked up at Ayase. Ayase noticed Hiei and smiled at him. "Well, I'm going now, Hiei! Heheh, are you back to your old self?" Ayase giggled evilly again.  
  
"What do you mean, 'back'?" Hiei snarled and looked away from her.  
  
"Is that his old self, Kurama-chan? Rude, arrogant, etc?" Ayase asked, pointing down at Hiei.  
  
"Yes." Kurama sweat dropped.  
  
Ayase laughed even louder. 'Even better. Even if Hiei DOES remember my stupid sister, with that attitude, he won't even want to admit remembering her!' She thought.  
  
"Well, I have to run! Have fun, kiddies!" Ayase flashed down the elevator, waving back at them.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama. "You know her?" Kurama had a disgusted face on.  
  
"I told you. She likes me." He answered.  
  
Yusuke got up from the couch and let the two inside.  
  
"Hiei! You're back! Welcome!" Yusuke seemed happy.  
  
"Hn." He replied, looking around at the place. He saw everything and recognized everything. Except for a puppy plushy he saw lying on the floor.  
  
"Who's this?" Hiei asked, picking it up by its leg, not shaking it enough to ring its bell, and then throwing it onto the couch.  
  
"Rieko's. Oh, yeah, you don't know her anymore, do you?" Yusuke said. "Rieko! Get out here! Hiei's here!"  
  
Rieko was already ready and came running out of the bathroom while tying her hair up.  
  
"Yes, Yusuke? What is it?" She asked. Then she noticed Kurama and Hiei standing there.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kurama-sempai! Konnichiwa, Hiei-kun!" Rieko smiled, and ran up to them, managing to her hair up into a pony tail.  
  
"Hiei, that is Rieko. Yusuke's visitor." Kurama said nodding over to Rieko.  
  
Hiei looked at her, not the same way he did when with amnesia, but with a rather cold, mean streaky little look. His eyes seemed sharper and he wasn't the same at all.  
  
"Hiei! Oh." Rieko remembered that he was cured this morning and backed away from him slowly.  
  
Hiei remained silent, examining her seeing if he could find any certain memory. He did hear some voices echo in the back of his mind, but he just shook them away.  
  
"Do I know you, ningen?" Hiei asked, rather rudely.  
  
Rieko opened her mouth slightly, about to answer but Kurama interrupted.  
  
"Hiei, she's not human. She's fire youkai, like you, but with healing ability." Kurama said.  
  
They all sat down on the chairs and continued to talk. Hiei decided to stand up. He didn't want to sit.  
  
"Hiei, so you don't have the slightest idea of what happened?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No." Hiei answered looking out through the window. It was sunny and a bit breezy.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei a bit worriedly, then glanced at Rieko who sat next to Hiei looking down silently.  
  
"Rieko?" Kurama said.  
  
"Hai, Kurama sempai?" She replied quietly.  
  
"Why don't you see if you could still get along with Hiei now?"  
  
Rieko looked up at Hiei who suddenly looked at her straight in the eye. For a few seconds it was silent that way then Hiei looked away, snubbing her.  
  
"I don't need her. Kurama, this is wasting my time." With that, Hiei opened the balcony door and jumped off into the trees. Rieko ran out to the balcony, looking out so far off the railing that she almost could've fallen.  
  
"Hiei.YOU SAID YOU'D REMEMBER ME!" Rieko collapsed onto the balcony floor sobbing.  
  
".As in love me always."  
  
She then remembered what her sister always said to her when she was back home.  
  
~*~  
  
F L A S H B A C K.  
  
Rieko sat in next to her mother while they both watched Ayase kiss her boyfriend goodnight and shut the door when he left. Ayase just stood there.  
  
"Okaa-san[mother], will anyone ever love me like the way Ayase's boyfriend(s) love her?" Rieko asked glancing at her mother.  
  
"Of course. You're only 10, Rieko-chan. But when you grow up, you'll be a very beautiful youkai. Someone will definitely love you for who you are." Rieko's mother then got up and went upstairs. Ayase walked over and sat next to Rieko at the table.  
  
"Little baby sister, do you believe mama is right?" Ayase sweetly asked.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Rieko answered, looking up at her older sibling.  
  
"Because, she is WRONG! How will anyone EVER love a youkai like you? Trust me and remember these words I say.You will never be loved the way my boyfriends love me." Ayase snickered a little, got up and went to her room, leaving little Rieko behind at the table.  
  
E N D O F F L A S H B A C K  
  
~*~  
  
"I.Will never.Be.Loved." Rieko mumbled as she opened her eyes and lifted her head to see Kurama and Yusuke looking worried at her. He face red and wet from fallen tears.  
  
"Rieko.Hiei's just." Kurama stopped, and used his finger to stop another tear from falling down her cheek.  
  
"Aya.se.Is right.I will.never." Rieko kept mumbling.  
  
Yusuke didn't exactly understand what she was going through but he tried to understand. He hugged the miserable little silver eyed demon.  
  
"It's okay. We'll try to get this solved. Okay?" Yusuke said softly.  
  
Rieko hiccupped in between tears. Kurama got up and looked around.  
  
'Hiei, you really don't know what you've missed, have you?' He thought.  
  
"I'll leave you two. I have some things to attend to. Rieko-san, I'll try to help Hiei with this also. He's having quite a confusing time catching up to things." Kurama waved and went out the door.  
  
"Kurama.sempai." Rieko gently pushed Yusuke away from her. She still sat on the balcony floor. Yusuke kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Come on, Rieko. I'm not going to let you sit here and pout the rest of the time that you're here. You're like a little sister to me, and don't 'big brothers' have to help their lil' sister's out? Come on, be happy okay?" Yusuke helped Rieko up and handed her a small paper towel to wipe her cheeks and tears off. Rieko paused, and then looked up at Yusuke.And smiled. Hugging him around the waist.  
  
"Arigato, Yusuke-kun-'nii-chan."  
  
"That's better..."  
  
~*~  
  
e n d o f c h a p t e r E I G H T  
  
~*~  
  
Pretty short chappie! ^^; Sorry! PLEASE REVIEW!!! CHAPTER 9 SOON!  
  
~ORRIE 


	9. Time That Could Be Forgotten

Remember Me Always  
  
By Orrie  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Time That Could Be Forgotten  
  
~*~  
  
After Yusuke finally cheered Rieko up a little they decided to go into the city that night, just to browse at all stuff they had for sale etc. Yusuke wore his usual, blue jeans and a short sleeve white shirt with a jacket on top, with his hair glued up. Rieko wore a white no sleeve shirt and black long pants. She put her hair up as usual and carried along a small purse/backpack along that contained some snacks, her puppy plushy (chap. 2), some money, the picture of her and Hiei on the boat and some emergency supplies.   
  
"Rieko, it's good that you're feeling better!" Yusuke said, out of the blue, with a grin.  
  
Rieko smiled a little and nodded, though inside she still felt uneasy.  
  
Yusuke looked around and caught sight of Kurama who was walking towards them.  
  
"Hey! It's Kurama! Kurama!! KURAMA!!" Yusuke called out. Kurama saw them and walked up to them.  
  
"Hello both of you…Rieko-san, are you feeling any better?" Kurama asked sweat dropping lightly.  
  
"I'm fine, Kurama-sempai! Don't worry about me! Uh, Yusuke, I'm going to walk on my own for a while. Is that okay?"  
  
Yusuke looked down at her and signaled with his hand that it was ok. "Go ahead, 'Ko-san." With that, Rieko walked into the crowd as she waved back at them.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei watched Kurama, Yusuke, and Rieko talk from behind the trees. He seemed to be bored. Sitting up in trees all day, he does go to Reikai once in a while. But after all that's happened he's a bit too confused to do much…  
  
'*I can't help but feel that there is something I missed…' He thought. He then caught site of Rieko running into the crowd away from Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
'Hmmph. Where is she heading off to…?' Hiei wasn't really interested but he wanted to know why she had done all that crying after he left earlier today.  
  
~*~F L A S H B A C K~*~  
  
Earlier that afternoon just after Hiei had left Yusuke's apartment.  
  
He was sitting in a tree not too far from Urameshi's apartment balcony. It gave him a good view as he looked back at the balcony. Rieko had ran up to the railing and leaned out, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Hiei…YOU SAID YOU'D REMEMBER ME!" He heard her cry out before she had collapsed onto the balcony floor. He leaned forward, raising an eye brow.  
  
'She's crying…' He wondered. 'Why…?'  
  
Just then Yusuke and Kurama came to comfort her.  
  
'Hn.' Hiei then vanished off into the trees…  
  
~*~E N D O F F L A S H B A C K~*~  
  
Hiei decided to follow Rieko since he pretty much knew what Yusuke and Kurama were doing.  
  
He decided to follow her from afar, in the crowd of walking people.  
  
~*~  
  
It has been a while, Rieko had been walking, browsing, playing some games, and now she was tired. Her feet hurt a little so she sat down on a bench, just outside the shops and the crowd. Hiei sat in the tree right above the bench.  
  
"Hmm…I'm so tired. I guess that was fun." Rieko sighed and leaned on the bench, reaching into her back pack. She pulled out the picture. It was a bit torn at the sides, and a bit faded, but she still kept it. Hiei then dropped his head lower and squinted a little to see what the picture was.  
  
. . . .It had him in it. . . .   
  
Hiei's eyes widened with surprise.  
  
'Na-ni…??" Hiei thought to himself, suddenly, without being noticing, he stepped at the edge of the branch and fell… Into Rieko's lap. Causing her to drop the picture to the ground.  
  
"AHHH!!" Rieko screamed in great surprise. People who saw the two just thought they were playing around as friends. Hiei lay in her lap, rubbing his head and kept wondering why he isn't as aware as he used to be. Rieko stopped screaming once she realized who it was, and blushed madly.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes finally and found himself on Rieko's lap; she was looking at him with a face that had sorrow hidden behind the normal, but yet a little pissed looking face.  
  
"Hi-Hiei!" Rieko struggled. She then remembered that he was ON HER LAP. Hiei was so dumbfounded for once he couldn't move. She shoved him off gently onto the other side of the bench.  
  
"Hiei! What are you doing here??" Rieko tried putting on an angry face, rather than a sad one.  
  
Hiei gave a small glare, and at the same time, grabbing the photo from the ground. After he had the photo in his hands, he disappeared off into the trees.  
  
"Hiei…" Rieko watched him as he faded off into the branches. Just then Yusuke and Kurama came running out of the crowd.  
  
"Rieko! We heard a scream and we thought…It was you…" Yusuke stopped as he watched Rieko stare into the dark maze of trees behind the bench she sat on. Rieko turned her head slowly to look at them. Yusuke and Kurama both stood there, curiously.   
  
"Rieko!" Yusuke ran up to her and gave her a pat on the head. Rieko was shivering a little, until she threw her arms around herself.  
  
"C-cold…"  
  
Yusuke blinked, took off his jacket and put it around her.  
  
"Better? Lets head home, little girl." Yusuke helped Rieko up from the bench.  
  
Kurama looked into the trees as well. 'Hiei…' he thought. 'She must've ran into him.'  
  
Yusuke and Rieko said their goodbyes to Kurama and headed home. Kurama did the same…Rieko had 'not on purposely' forgotten that she had dropped the photo…  
  
~*~  
  
It was the next morning; Yusuke sat beside to Rieko and watched her eat some toast. Atsuko was out again.  
  
"What is it?" Rieko asked curiously as she noticed Yusuke staring at her.  
  
"Um, Kurama told me you ran into Hiei last night at the bench…" Yusuke rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Rieko bit into her toast. "Yes. I did."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, what did you two…Uh, say?" Yusuke was trying to get her to talk on what happened last night.  
  
"He fell into my lap from the trees, and I asked him why was he there…Then he just…Left." Rieko finished her toast and placed the plate into the sink.  
  
"Oh, I see…" Yusuke blinked.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei had dropped by in Kurama's room that morning. Kurama had decided to help clear things up for him.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei asked pulling out the photo from one of his hidden pockets. "Can you explain this?" He seemed a little annoyed at the fact he was in it. With Rieko…Kissing her.  
  
Kurama smiled a little, and took the picture from his hands. "Oh, this must be when you two went out that one day…"  
  
Hiei 'hmmph'-ed. "Exactly why did we go out?" Hiei then folded his arms.  
  
"Well, you two liked each other for all I know. It was a very sweet relationship between the both-" Kurama was interrupted.  
  
"We liked each other? Absurd. I never liked anyone. I tend to keep it that way…"  
  
Hiei seemed a little pissed, then turned his head away.  
  
Kurama shook his head. "Remember Hiei, that was when you had amnesia."  
  
"Amnesia nothing, even in the state of lost memory I should at least know that I should not love and ever will!" Hiei started to become a little loud.  
  
"And why is that, Hiei?" Kurama asked, sitting on his chair, with a sly smile on.  
  
"Because!! …" Hiei paused and blinked, his voice became soft, and then he realized what he was saying.   
  
"…Because nobody has ever loved me…"  
  
Kurama looked at the picture again. "Hiei, you struggle too much, you should be honest with yourself."  
  
Hiei turned and looked at Kurama, his face blank.  
  
"I never really knew my mother, nor my father. And my sister isn't even sure if I am alive."  
  
Kurama sighed and handed the photo back to Hiei.  
  
"Keep this." Hiei took it.   
  
"Kurama, I still wont accept what has happened. She must move on and forget what I have ever done with her." With that, Hiei jumped out the window.  
  
~*~  
  
Rieko went on her "once in a while" walks again through the neighborhood. She breathed in some clean air hoping to clear up her mind so she could put a genuine smile on again. Yusuke didn't like the way she was never as cheerful as she used to be. Rieko looked up, the sky was clear and cloudless. She jumped up into a tree for shade and decided to nap there for a while…  
  
Hiei, flashing through the trees just looking for some place away from others, to think or maybe even train, caught sight of a napping Rieko on one of the branches. He approached her quietly. Keeping the same cold face on, he kneeled next to her. Her dark blue hair tied up as usual, her eyes closed, and her cheeks soft looking. Her face kept an innocent, yet uneasy look.  
  
Hiei took the photo out from one of his pockets and this time slid it under one of Rieko's hands which lay on her stomach, under the other hand.   
  
"Ba…ka…"   
  
She then started to move and rustle. Hiei quickly moved on before she opened her eyes.  
  
Rieko felt something in her hands. It was the photo.  
  
"The picture! But how-" She looked around and found the trees and leaves swaying in the wind.  
  
"Oh…Hiei…" She got up, stretched then jumped down, heading back to Yusuke's.  
  
On the way she bumped into a small girl about her height, with long aqua-ish hair and innocent crimson red eyes. She wore a cute light blue kimono and a read tie for her hair. Rieko and the girl dropped to the floor and the picture Rieko held fell as well.  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry! Please, let me help you up!" The girl got up herself, then helped Rieko up.  
  
Rieko looked at her, she seemed very familiar. It was in the eyes.  
  
"Oh, no, I am sorry. I should've watched were I was walking." Rieko laughed a little and gently hit herself in the head with her fist.  
  
"Oh! You dropped this!" The girl reached down and handed Rieko the photo, and managed to glance at what the photo was.  
  
"Oh, that's Hiei." The girl noticed as she pointed him out in the picture.  
  
"Y-you know Hiei?" Rieko blinked in surprise.  
  
"Oh yes! He is a friend. Ah, how rude of me, my name is Yukina! I can tell you're not human." Yukina smiled.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm fire healing youkai. Hey, aren't you an ice apparition? Wow, you're very rare!"  
  
"Hmm…Yes…" Yukina looked down a little, but soon enough, her head popped right back up.   
  
"It was nice to meet you! Please say hi to Hiei for me. You seem very close to him…Bye!"  
  
Yukina waved and walked off into the crowd. Rieko stood there, the picture in her hand.  
  
"I will…" Rieko then walked on. 'So that's Yukina…Very sweet girl.' Rieko smiled and headed up to Yusuke's apt.   
  
~*~  
  
e n d o f c h a p t e r N I N E  
  
~*~  
  
*"I can't help but feel that there was something I missed". That line that Hiei said was a line from the song, "My December" by Linkin Park. It's one of my favorites.  
  
[siiiggghh] Gomen ne saiiiii…For the much long wait! u.u;; I haven't really been that busy, but…Agh, whatever, I've been watching too much television..@.@ Heheh, hope this chapter was okay! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you thank you thank you!! ^__^  
  
Um…Attention Please!!  
  
I'm hoping to post up a new story to write since I'm only working on this fic…I kind of need help with the title…Do you have any suggestions? I will give you full credit! Here is the summary…  
  
About: Like in Fruits Basket, each member of the Yu Yu Hakusho cast has been temporarily cursed by turning into one of the 12 chinese zodiac animals every time they have contact with the opposite sex! How will they cope with that for a while?? ^^;;;;  
  
Catergory: general/humor   
  
[You may also suggest what animal from the jyuunishi (12 animals), will each YYH character turn into! You may also include the cat (which is not part of the jyuunishi) to be someone…I kind of want Hiei to be the cat for some reason…^_^…]  
  
If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to say! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! Please tell me through reviews, or email [orangefirerocker@hotmail.com]. Err, I know the fic does seem a little pointless, but I will add a point to it in time! ^^- Thanks again! Bye! PLZ review!! =,D  
  
~ORRIE 


	10. What Voices Can Do

~*~  
  
Hey people! I AM SO SORRY for the long wait and stuff! I've been busy, plus these next few chapters are frikin' hard to write down right! Really! I've been trying to write chapter ten since July but it never turns out right! Ah well, here it is finally...I still don't know if it is any good! Wel, thank you for reviewing the last chaps...PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!! THANK YOU!! ^_^;;  
  
~*~  
  
c h a p t e r T E N  
  
What Voices Can Do  
  
~*~  
  
...4:50 am...  
  
Rieko sat awake in Yusuke's bed, while Yusuke slept on the couch out in the living room. It was still dark and cold outside, the moon lay low, as if sleeping ontop of the trees. Rieko sighed. She couldn't sleep. Just the thinking of what has been occuring lately bothered her.  
  
"Rieko...You've been chosen to be sent to Ningenkai for a month of two! Just to see how ningen live..."  
  
Koenma's voice echoed. She shook her head for it to go away. She just kept thinking, which bothered her more and more.   
  
Especially remembering the things Hiei once told her. The things about always remembering her, loving her, and not letting his old self hurt her.  
  
"..."  
  
She then heard Yusuke snore slightly outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei was awake as well, resting on the usual tree branch, not able to sleep, watching the sky. It was rather cold this morning, it irritated him as well as thoughts irritated Rieko.  
  
'I was only 'gone' for a few days. How could we even get so close?' He thought to himself. 'Maybe there was something we both had incommon that not a lot of other youkai do...'  
  
~*~  
  
'Why did we start to like each other so fast...? It is a little scary now that I look back at it. How did we become so close? There was probably something that we both had in common...' Rieko thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"...But what was it...?" They both asked themselves.  
  
~*~  
  
It was now 5 am...  
  
Rieko got up and opened the window for some air. It was chilly, yet refreshing. She looked left, right, everywhere.   
  
"I wonder if Hiei is near by..." She mumbled.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei turned his head at the faint sound of a window opening.  
  
???  
  
He wasn't curious at what human would be up so early, when they didn't live deep into the city. Yet, it would be nice to get up and stretch. So he did. Jumping a few high branches, he realized he was heading for Yusuke's aparrment.  
  
'Yusuke wouldn't be awake at this hour...It's probably that girl.'  
  
But before he could stop himself from turning back, he arrived on a branch which had a perfect view of Rieko staring out Yusuke's bedroom window. Though, he could see her, she couldn't see him. She was looking at the east, as if awaiting for the sun to rise. Her head leaning on her hands, and her face with a bored look. He hair was down again...  
  
'Hiei had never seen Rieko with her hair down before...She looked...'  
  
He shook his head. 'What the hell's wrong with me...?'  
  
'These brownies are delicious!'  
  
'Really? Glad you like them!'  
  
'...That kiss was nice thought...'  
  
A small whine escaped Hiei's lips, which forced Rieko to look down from the window. Her face filled with curiousity now.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. "..." He stayed as still as possible, hoping she would not jump down and investigate. These voices drove him crazy.  
  
'...I like you too...'  
  
'Stop!' He thought.  
  
'Thank you, Hiei!'  
  
'AHHHH!!! Haha-very funny, Yusuke!'  
  
'I won't let my old self...Hurt you...'  
  
Hiei fell against the tree, he looked as if he were having a mild heart attack. Rieko kept browsing around.  
  
~*~  
  
'Say that you'll stay, forever this way...'  
  
A song sang, stuck in Rieko's head. She heard it on the radio, when Yusuke showed her how to use it properly.  
  
'...Say that you'll stay forever this way,  
  
Forever and forever, that will never have to change,  
  
don't move, don't breath, don't change, don't leave,  
  
and promise me, say... You'll stay.. We'll stay..   
  
This way...'  
  
~*~  
  
"It's her...The girl. She's the one causing you this strange feeling..The feeling of pain..."  
  
Another voice jumped in with th others. But this one seemed to strangely stand out. It reached Hiei, and he listened.  
  
"SHE is because you are curious. SHE is the one hurting you. You are not supposed to be loved, or love. And SHE is the one loving you...And you're the one loving he-"  
  
"No!" Hiei blurted. Rieko suddenly looked in the direction of where Hiei stood. He was luckily concealed by the tree's higher branches and leaves.  
  
"Huh?" Rieko wondered. She decided to check it out, so she closed the window and th curtains and got dressed in proper clothing.  
  
~*~  
  
...5:12 am...  
  
The voice kept speaking to Hiei, like an annoying salesman that wouldn't go away when told. He was now sitting on the branch, dazed and confused, holding his head, NOW as if having a dizzy spell.  
  
"You have never been loved. NOBODY has ever tried being there for you. Except HER."  
  
"Whose side are you on...?" Hiei asked quietly, with a rough voice.  
  
"Ohh...Dear boy, I'm on your side. I don't like the way you are suffering. Do you know where these voices come from?"  
  
Hiei blinked. "Yes."  
  
"Hm? Really? Where...?"  
  
"My amnesia self. I experienced things..."  
  
"And they bother you?" The voice cackled evilly.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm nowhere where you can reach me. But I've met you before, dear Hiei."  
  
Hiei's head spun. Voice kept running through his head. He became so clueless of what had happened while he was 'gone'.  
  
Just then, Rieko crawled out of the balcony window, closed it and jumped down onto one of the trees.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked. She was now wearing the usual, yet, with a morning, winter-ish jacket. She wobbles a little as she tried balancing on an unever branch.  
  
"Her...Rieko."  
  
"Yes, HER. What are you going to do now?" The voice asked as if knowing.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"...Nothing? What about those voices?? Caused by HER?"  
  
Hiei ignored the voice and started to run(jump supposedly away from Yusuke's apartment). His eyes closed everytime he landed on a branch. He was paranoid. With the voices, and The Voice. Which seemed to be telling him something which he didn't understand.  
  
'Kuso...'   
  
~*~  
  
Hiei then jumped from one branch, trying to get onto a high tree branch, unusually, he slipped off.   
  
Falling branch to branch, blisters, splinters...The thing is...  
  
It didn't hurt at all.  
  
Rieko ran to the sound...Hearing the sound of cracking twigs and rustling leaves, unsuspectedly, she looked up.  
  
Hiei's eyes opened, the feeling of cold rushing air...His hand moved.  
  
~*~  
  
Yusuke's eyes jolted open. He sat up, flew his glance, left, right. Then he ran into his room. Rieko wasn't there.  
  
"Rieko!?" He called. He checked everywhere in the apartment. His mother told him to shut up, obviously, Atsuko was half asleep and went back to slumber anyway. After looking through everything, he dialed Kurama's phone number, not aware that it was very early.  
  
~*~  
  
*RING RING! RING RING!*  
  
Kurama hand slammed onto the phone and picked up. He had been awake for quite some time now. He awoke with quite a surprise as well.  
  
"Un, Yusuke?" Kurama said.  
  
"Kurama! How'd you know it was me??"  
  
"Just-"  
  
"Whatever! That's not important! Is Rieko over at your house?" Yusuke was very worried.  
  
"No..." Kurama repsonded. 'I knew it...Something is wrong.'  
  
"Kurama! Get here as fast as you can!"  
  
'Though, she might be on an early morning walk...But not this early...It's still a little dark...' At that thought, the sunlight hit his face through the window. A flash of yellow orangey light covered the horizon like icing on cake.  
  
"I'll be right over, Yusuke." With that, Kurama hung up, got dressed and ran over.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama stopped, meeting Yusuke at the bottom of his apartment building.  
  
"Lets go!" Yusuke ran into the woods, Kurama followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Rieko stood. Her face in utter surprisement. She wouldn't move. She COULDN'T move.   
  
Both her hands slowly arose up to Hiei's katana. Hiei too, was in astonishment. Not astonishment as in, "this is amazing", ut as in...  
  
"W-what did I just do...??"  
  
At that moment, Yusuke and Kurama caught up and witnessed the scene. Their eyes went wide, Yusuke feel into a mood mix of "enraged saddness".  
  
"Rieko!!!!"  
  
His voice echoed through the forest, probably waking some people near by and causing birds to fly off their current spots.  
  
Kurama held Yusuke back by putting his arms around his stomach. Yusuke's eyes teared up, and eventually those tears had to be let go.  
  
"Let me GO, Kurama!!!!"  
  
"Yusuke!! We can't interfere with them!! PLEASE! Not this time!!" Even small tears dropped down Kurama's cheeks as he kept poor Yusuke from running into something that wasn't exactly their business.  
  
"Hiei...What have you done...?" Kurama whispered to himself.  
  
. . .   
  
~*~  
  
E N D o f c h a p t e r T E N   
  
~*~  
  
u_u that was hard to write. Seriously. Oh, the song Rieko recalls is called...I forgot..Lol, something like.."This Way", but Jewel.  
  
Yep. I hope this chapter is good! OH! AND PS!! -I'm using Word, not MS word to type this (I'm on my laptop) so if there were errors then now you know...^^;; K, well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! ^_^;;  
  
-Orrie-chanchAn 


	11. Knocked Unconcious

Chapter 11! Grrrr! GOMEN NE for such a long wait again. This chapter confused me so much and it got me very frustrated! I needed help so I got some help from Joy-chan! SANKYOU!! Credit to her for helping me out a bit! *sigh* Okay!  
  
~*~  
  
c h a p t e r E L E V E N  
  
Knocked Unconscious  
  
~*~  
  
Rieko couldn't support herself up any longer. Her legs gave out since she was in an intense amount of pain that she had never before felt.  
  
  
  
He stabbed her.  
  
Hiei slid is katana out from her stomach, and as he did, it made an unfavorable, sharp sound, also as it glided back into it's sheath. Once the blood stained sword was put away, Hiei quickly caught Rieko before her body hit the grass. Hiei couldn't believe it. He had stabbed another...Who wasn't his enemy. He actually felt guilty for what he had done.  
  
~~F l a s h b a c k~~  
  
Rieko was running towards the sound of cracking twigs and rustling bushes.  
  
'She's on to you, Hiei...What're you going to do?' the strange voice rang out again in Hiei's mind.  
  
'Leave me alone!' Hiei thought back as he kept trying to get passed all the trees. Rieko was gaining. She was pretty fast.  
  
'Get rid of her already. She's already burdened you much.'   
  
'I SAID STOP!' Hiei became so frustrated that he couldn't think straight...Again. His whole body stopped moving and he started to fall downward, head first. Rieko stopped once the quick sound of more leaves rustling was moving closer and closer. She suddenly realized that the sounds were heading straight for her, from above. She looked up and saw a annoyed, stressed looking Hiei launching right at her, and before she could say anything, he had whipped his katana out.  
  
~~E n d o f f l a s h b a c k~~  
  
"Why did I pull out my katana...?" Hiei murmured to himself as he slowly lowered himself, and laid Rieko's head on his lap. Rieko's eyes opened a little bit, hearing his small mumble, and answered.  
  
"...You were j-just defending yourself."  
  
Hiei glanced down at a weak, smiling face. Her head was placed gently on his lap, and her hair was already loose in its tie. Hiei examined her face. It seemed happy. How could she smile while bearing all that pain? He then looked up and shook his head in doubt, not believing second that he had stabbed her. There was no way he could of..it must have been a dream. Suddenly he felt something warm brush unto his shaking cheek. He looked down at her again, rather flushed, his cheeks turning into a light crimson glancing down upon her silver-grayish eyes that were filled with happiness and a slight wave of sorrow.  
  
"I'll live...Arigato, Hiei-kun." She said, as her hand glided down his face. "I still love you." She coughed a bit. She never really told amnesia Hiei that she loved him, but she did, for who he was, and soon, she knew she had to meet the real Hiei. She now loved the real Hiei as well, for who he was. Even though she and him weren't as close as before, and she felt that he might not return her feelings, she still knew that she could teach him love like he could.  
  
Hiei could feel it slightly trembling. Just then he realized she was trying to get up. Hiei panicked a bit as he watched her slowly struggle to get back on her feet. She didn't want them to carry her home, she wanted them to know that she was okay...  
  
"Rie...Rieko." Hiei stood next to her, wide eyed.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama turned his head from the scene of Rieko standing up, to the side. He suddenly let Yusuke go, but didn't bother to watch him race up to Rieko and Hiei. Something was coming. Something fast, yet had no physical appearance. He started to run (and didn't bother to get his rose whip out) towards the three.  
  
'You all are FOOLS!' This time, the voice was heard from all around them. Each one of them turned their heads every direction, except Rieko. A light flash was heading towards them. It was aiming for Hiei, and just before it could hit him, Rieko pulled together the last bit of strength in her to push him out of the way.  
  
"Hiei!!" She cried out as she knocked him to the ground, taking in the full blast of whatever that flash was.  
  
Yusuke backed up, Hiei looked up from the ground after being pushed down and Kurama just gaped.  
  
"It's...a wind attack!" Yusuke cried out, too freaked out to do anything at the moment.  
  
The rapid attack blasted Rieko against a tree trunk head first. Once she was fully unconscious, bleeding, and dirty, the wind dissolved into thin air. Hiei got up and ran to her, Yusuke and Kurama followed worriedly.  
  
"Rieko! Rieko! Are you okay??" Yusuke called out. Hiei kneeled and lifted an unconscious Rieko into his arms.  
  
"Is she...?" Yusuke gulped.  
  
"Iie(no)." Hiei bluntly replied.  
  
Kurama looked at Rieko. Her hair was out of it's hair band, scattered as if she hadn't brushed it for weeks. She was bleeding from the forehead. Kurama watched as her blood trickled down from her forehead to her chin, then fell off to the ground.  
  
"She needs help!" Kurama said. That instant, Yusuke whipped out his communicator that Botan had given him.  
  
"Botan? Botan?!" Yusuke called out. "Hai, Yusuke?" She replied blurrily through the compact.  
  
"Can you come to my apartment and bring us to the spirit world immediately?? There's a hospital there right??"  
  
"Oh! Yep! Right away!" With that, Botan was about to hang up, but instead, she asked, " Yusuke, what's wrong?" Yusuke looked down. "It's Rieko, just hurry." He answered. Botan nodded and hung up.  
  
Yusuke sighed uneasily and put the compact back into his pocket. He turned around and saw Hiei standing there, face down, Rieko still in his arms.  
  
"What if she dies?" Hiei suddenly blurted.  
  
Kurama turned to him. Hiei didn't want to look up again. He felt the unfamiliar feeling of tears refusing to fall, and also had a small lump in his throat which made it hard to speak.  
  
This girl...No, Rieko, had cared for him when he was 'away' and now that he had been back, she still tried to get to him...In a way...[a/n: ...e_]...And now she admitted she still loved him even after not being remembered, and ignored...  
  
~*~  
  
Koenma turned off his monitor after watching the whole thing. He stared blankly at the screen then slowly turned his head to Gorge/Oni. "Did you see that?" He questioned, seriously. The oni hesitated, "Y-yes, I did, Koenma-sama...What are you going to do about it??" Koenma rubbed his chin with his right hand. "We should arrest her. I knew she was up to something when she wanted to go to Ningenkai."  
  
"Who? Rieko-san?" Oni asked.  
  
"No...I mean Ayase."  
  
~*~  
  
E N D o f c h a p t e r E L E V E N  
  
~*~  
  
I'm so sorry that it's short. This chapter has been tugging at me all week. REALLY sorry if it got way confusing and crap...I stopped, then continued, stopped, etc. Lol, ah well! PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! ^_^-  
  
~Orrie 


	12. Found, Lost, Then Maybe Found Again

~*~  
  
Hello! Chapter 12 here! It's..kinda long...And the format's a little different but ah well...Much humor..So I warn ye. ^^-;;; Oh! and my friend practically wrote this chapter for me! THANK YOU JOY-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She is so good...*sniff* LOL! Read her fics! They're way better than mine! So are Mystick-Ice's!! Well...Hope this chapter is good...Er..I alway say that. u_u;; lol. Ok! Enjoy! ^_^-  
  
~*~  
  
C h a p t e r T W E L V E  
  
Found, Lost, Then Maybe Found Again  
  
~*~  
  
"Rieko? Rieko?"   
  
Yusuke's voice echoed, it sounded far, but it was running closer. Closer, and clearer. "Rieko??" Rieko's eyes shot open as everything became clear into view.  
  
There stood four boys, and one lady. That lady was Botan, and one of the boys was Koenma-sama. But the other three, she did not know. She didn't know at all. One of them had long red hair in the odd shape of a fox tail, and had handsome, emerald eyes that stared at her worriedly, another short black hair which seemed to be greased onto his head neatly. All eyes were filled with anxiety, except for one. He was short and had black, spikey hair which had a white star burst in the front. His gaze was blank, crimson eyes, as if he were angry at her.  
  
"B-Botan-chan? Koenma-sama?" Rieko said, quickly sitting up. Her head started to throb, as if needles were being pushed into her head. Her chest hurt a bit also, so she quickly put her hand upon it. Rieko noticed that she was in a hospital room in Reikai, and her head and chest was covered in bandanges.  
  
Yusuke went wide eyed. "Rieko?" He gulped slowly and sat on the bed side next to her. "Do you know who I am?" Rieko glanced back at him, giving him her full attention. She tilted her head in confusion and blinked, and then answered, "Sorry, no, I don't. Who are you?" She smiled, not expecting the black haired human to back away and mumble uneasily.  
  
"Nani? Did I do something? ...And why am I-" She was cut off by another wave of pain from her head and chest.  
  
"Ah! Rieko-san!" Botan went up to her and rubbed her back lightly. "Rieko...You...Don't remember anything?" She asked. Rieko opened her eyes from squinting in pain.   
  
"Remember? Oh yeah! Koenma-sama, am I still going to Ningenkai? I've been ready all week!"  
  
A slight gasp came from everyone's lips, as well as their eyes widening.  
  
Hiei stepped back. 'After all that had happened...She had lost the section of her memory of when she was down in the human world.'  
  
"No-" Hiei ran out of the room as fast as possible. Everyone turned their heads to him.  
  
"H..Hiei!" Kurama tried to stop him, but Hiei was too fast. Koenma shook his head. "Hiei..." He then looked up to Rieko.  
  
"Rieko, you've already been to Ningenkai. You lived with who I told you." He put his hand out, pointing to Yusuke who stood there, looking quite miserable. "Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
She couldn't believe it. She had now had the distinct thought that she had lost her memory of when back in Ningenkai.  
  
"B-But I don't remember." She stuttered in amazement.  
  
"Sorry, I can't send you back down again. Your mother misses you...And your sister too..." Koenma said.  
  
"Mama... But...Ugh..Ayase would never miss me." Rieko snubbed Koenma and looked away. "Unless..." Koenma motioned for Botan to come next to him. She did right away then whispered into her ear.  
  
"Do you think you can search on an old friend of mine?"  
  
"H-hai, Koenma-sama! Who?"  
  
"Hinu. She's a special type of youkai that can...How do I say...Recall memories of others." After hearing that, Botan chirped happily.  
  
"I'll get on it right away, sir! Just leave it to me!" Botan popped onto her oar and flew out the open window of the room. Kurama and Yusuke blinked at the sight.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Kurama asked.   
  
Koenma chuckled a bit. "Maybe Rieko doesn't have to forget all her memories down there..." He explained the whole thing to Kurama, but Yusuke was too busy to hear since he was focused on Rieko who tried wobbling out of the bed still in a white night dress the hospital provided for her. She first put one leg out, then the other, then tried standing. She was successful, but then when she tried to take a step, she just fell backwards into the bed. She was still pretty weak to do anything physical for a while.   
  
Kurama smiled at Koenma's idea. Just before he went to find Hiei, Koenma stopped him.  
  
"Don't tell Yusuke...Or anyone else that you think shouldn't know...Yet."  
  
Kurama nodded, then bowed, then ran out the door. Yusuke watched Kurama run out.  
  
"Now Kurama? Koenma? What did you tell him?"   
  
Koenma turned his head to face Yusuke. "Nothing. But I need you to help me with something..." Yusuke nodded in curiousity. The both of them then turned back to Rieko.  
  
"I need you to come with us for something....You do want to remember, ne?" Koenma lowered his head to hers. She went wide eyed, then gulped.  
  
"H-hai, Koenma-sama...I want to remember. I want to remember if I learned anything, and if I experienced anything...I want to know what caused me these bandages."  
  
Koenma nodded to Yusuke, who picked Rieko up from the bed, since she couldn't walk with them to their destination. Her dark blue hair fell in the air as he lifted her body from the hospital bed and into his arms. [a/n: sounds like a Yusuke/OC...O_O...Scary. But it's not! =D]  
  
"It'll be okay, Rieko! I'm not sure what he's up to, but we'll find out soon, ne?" Yusuke gave her a reassuring smile as he carried her out.  
  
"Yeah..." Rieko somewhat felt safe around Yusuke. She was confortable, and at ease. She knew this feeling was from when she was in Ningenkai...Which she doesn't remember. Soon, after a while of being carried, following Koenma around, she fell asleep in his arms, her head against his chest, breathing lightly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hiei? There you are!" Kurama finally found Hiei up in one of the trees which surrounded the hospital. He panted heavily from all the running from seeking out where Hiei sat. Hiei just looked at him then turned away.  
  
"What do you want, Kurama?" He asked, in an irritated tone.   
  
"Hiei...Rieko-"  
  
He got up and jumped down from the tree facing him. "Perhaps it's better that she doesn't remember whatever she's been through down in Ningenkai." Hiei really didn't want her gone like this.   
  
He really didn't know what he wanted. A half of him wanted her to stay like she is now: not knowing who he was so he could remain the non-loving, arrogant Hiei that mostly everyone knew him as. Yet, the other half wanted her back: He wanted her back because she was one person who accepted him, he wanted her to know him and remember him. Wait...She hasn't even seen his full demon form yet...But it's just him again in a green colored skin and more eyes all over. How about his jagan? No...It would just be an extra eye to her...That could see everything around Hiei. Nothing would bother her, because she loved him.  
  
"But Hiei, she's alive and well, and Koenma says she might not be lost." Kurama continued trying to comfort him in some way.  
  
"Hn. What's your point?"  
  
"Hiei...Stop being stubborn."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Kurama was on to him. The fox demon somehow knew that Hiei was hiding his feelings again.   
  
"She loved you, Hiei. Do you want to lose that? Someone who accepted you. Come on." Hiei wasn't facing him when he said this. He didn't want to be overcome with feelings.  
  
"I can't let a silly little girl...Like...Rieko interfere with my life."  
  
"Silly girl? Is that what you think of her?" Kurama repeated, making Hiei wince and look down to the ground.  
  
'Did I really say that?' He thought feeling a sudden pang of guilt pass through his body.  
  
"................"  
  
"Ohhh.......I see....." Kurama smiled, and looked up into the sky. "So.....In other words, Rieko was just a useless thing to hang on too when you didn't have your memory right? Of course, love is for the weak. Who could love someone like her* anyway?"  
  
"I-"   
  
"That is what you mean......I guess your right." He interjected.  
  
'I'll have to get him to admit he likes her sometime anyway.' Kurama thought slyly.  
  
"She's nothing but another weak girl. Not worth the time or the effort." He said simply.  
  
"How can you say that?! That's not what I meant!" Hiei yelled. "Don't talk about her like that!"   
  
Kurama smirked. "Well then why don't you go talk to her?"   
  
"That's none of your business!" He yelled shaking his head as if trying to rid himself of all the feelings overwhelming him.  
  
"How do you think she felt when everyone in the room was worried about her except you????" He inquired.  
  
"That's not my--"  
  
"Not your concern? Are you telling me you don't care about her now? What's with you Hiei?" He snapped.   
  
"I never* asked for any of this to happen! Its not like its any of my fault!"   
  
"You owe it to Rieko to at least talk to her!"   
  
"..............."  
  
That got him.  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, Kurama was right. He owed her.  
  
"Do you want Rieko to forget you?   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Hiei then pulled his arms around Rieko and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hug me back." He whispered.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
".....Leave me alone." He said sternly, averting his eyes from the demon in front of him. Hiei didn't like these strange scenes popping up into his mind.  
  
"Hiei.........When I saw her with you, she was happy. If you don't care about yourself, think about her. Think about her happiness."  
  
"She would be happier without me."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Rieko…I was dying to give you this ever since I met you." Hiei smiled.  
  
The man suddenly put a cheesy face on and took out a camera. Hiei then pulled Rieko into a kiss. Rieko hugged him and kissed back.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"No she wouldn't. You know that." Kurama said putting his hand on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Kurama, I told you to leave me alone." He said with an angry tinge in his voice.  
  
"Alright Hiei. If that's what you want. Just remember that she loves you. No matter what she always will. We both know that. Don't* let you're pride   
  
get the better of you again." He said, walking away from him.   
  
'I'll just go and look for Hinu with Botan then.' Kurama thought to himself.  
  
**  
  
Hiei sat back in the tree, closing his eyes, trying to shut out the unwelcome images of him and Rieko in his mind.   
  
".....What's the matter with me? I'm letting her get the better of me." He said to himself shaking his head.   
  
'I can't....I just can't let her ruin my life. I'm not the same person I was when I had amnesia. I couldn't bear to be shunned away by her. She means too much to me.' He  
  
thought to himself.  
  
Hiei blinked.  
  
"Did I...really say that?" He sighed to himself. "I guess its true. For better, or for worse."  
  
**  
  
Rieko nudged a bit and looked up seeing Yusuke looking down at her. She looked around and saw that she was still in the hospital. Just in a different, and more dim room. She sighed and tried sitting up.  
  
"Hey," He smiled trying to help her up. "You any better?"  
  
"Y-Yeah...." She smiled back. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem....Must be tough on you....Going through all this in such little time. He added, scratching the back of his head. "  
  
"Not really..." She said, shaking her head. "I don't exactly remember anything at all........Uhm.....About that....who was that boy looking at me?"   
  
"Hmm...? Which one?"   
  
"The one with spiked up black hair...uhm....in a black cloak I think? He ran out of the room...." She said, trying to remember what Hiei had on.  
  
"Ohhh.....You mean Hiei?"   
  
"Hi....ei...?" She repeated putting a finger to her chin.  
  
"Yup! Ring a bell?" Yusuke asked, with excitement in his voice.   
  
"No....not really....Gomen ne."   
  
"Oh....." Yusuke said pulling his head down and sitting next to her bed. "Oh by the way, Kurama, the guy with long, red hair, went to help Botan find this...Hinu girl for something..They said it was important. Heh. Oh, and why'd you ask about Hiei?"  
  
"I don't know...He wasn't like everyone else. Also, he ran out of the room..."  
  
"OH* THAT! Don't mind him...He tends to hide his feelings from everyone else."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"It's a guy thing....I mean--"   
  
"Cuz he thinks it'll make him look like a sissy thats why! The little shrimp!" Said a tall man with red, curly hair. "OH HEY ITS YOU RIEKO!"  
  
Rieko jumped and grasped onto Yusuke's shirt.  
  
"Don't worry Rieko, he's not a demon." Yusuke chuckled.  
  
"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!?!?" Kuwabara barked back.  
  
"It means you scared her with your handsome looks...." Yusuke responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
Kuwabara however didn't understand that it was meant to be an insult. "Why, thank you Yusuke! Your uh.....ok looking too!"   
  
Yusuke cleared his throat. "Ahem. Rieko this is--"  
  
"Wait doesn't she already know me?" Kuwabara interjected.   
  
"Ohhh.....Yeah....That's right. Uhm...Kuwabara, she lost all her memory. She has amnesia."   
  
"OoOoOoOoOH.....First it was Hiei, now Rieko...Is there a plague?"  
  
"I don't wanna go through all the details...Might ruin your already damaged brain.." He mumbled making Rieko giggled a bit.   
  
"HEY I HEARD I THAT!"   
  
"ANYWAY, this is--"  
  
"I'M KAZUMA KUWABARA!!!"  
  
"Oh...uhm.....Nice meeting you." Rieko said still holding on to Yusuke.  
  
**  
  
Hiei blinked looking into the window from a tree just outside her room. 'She's meeting Kuwabara....' He thought grimly. 'This can't be good.'   
  
**  
  
"She knows everything that happened between her and short stuff right?"   
  
Yusuke shook his head trying to get him to shut up. "Uh....It's a nice day today isn't it Kuwabara?"  
  
"What things?" Rieko asked.  
  
"Nothing--"  
  
"YOU TWO WERE IN LOVE!! AND..UH...REALLY LOVEY DOVEY!!! I MEAN YOU WERE ALL OVER EACH OTHER AND STUFF!!" He said putting his arms to his sides, putting on a proud face.  
  
"...Huh...?" Rieko went wide eyed at the red head.  
  
"No they weren't!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"YES THEY WERE!"  
  
"Well maybe a bit!"  
  
"WELL, I'D say they did it a lot a bit! They went on canoes and my Uncle Chomei took pictures of them making out!"  
  
"O_O......"  
  
**  
  
Hiei stared in shock. "Oh my god......Baka ningen."  
  
**  
  
"THEY WERE NOT* MAKING OUT!"  
  
"OH YES THEY WERE!! WHAT DO YOU CALL THEIR LIPS TOUCHING LIKE THAT!!"  
  
"Wh-What...?" Rieko said trying to suck everything in. She ducked slightly under the covers, turning completely red.  
  
"SHUT UP! How would you know?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Uhm.....I just do! Hiei even won a prize for her at the fair! That...That puppy thing!" Rieko's head popped up. She did after all love puppies.  
  
"OOOOOK......What exactly does that have to do with everything else you said?"  
  
"I don't exactly know!"   
  
Yusuke growled and clenched his fist. "Kuwabara......" He seethed.  
  
"SHORT STUFF AND YOU WERE A CUTE LITTLE NUMBER!" Kuwabara stuck his finger up in the air.  
  
*bam*  
  
"OWWW!! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Yusuke screamed pulling him out of the room. "Get over here!"  
  
*....3 hours later....*  
  
Rieko looked around the room shocked by the amount of silence there was. Ever since Kuwabara came in, there wasn't a peaceful time at all. Yusuke and him had went downstairs to fetch her a glass of water.   
  
'Oh well. At least Kuwabara went with him.' She thought smiling to herself.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Hiei jumped from the tree branch to the window and opened it.   
  
"Rieko." He looked at her seriously. Rieko gasped slightly.  
  
"......You're....."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"She knows everything that happened between her and short stuff right?"   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Look, I'm just here to tell you, that everything that idiot said wasn't true." He said sternly, trying not to look into her eyes.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Yusuke, I wonder why she was so pushy on telling me to go with you to get her water. I could've kept her company!"  
  
"It means your a creepy guy to be alone with."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Whatever. Let's go back upstairs and give her this water."  
  
**  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hiei sighed. "You know, the big ugly human with red hair?"  
  
Rieko nodded, grasping her blanket.  
  
"Yeah, everything he* said wasn't-"  
  
Just then, Kuwabara and Yusuke burst through the door.  
  
"Hiei?" Yusuke said, looking at Hiei with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"AHA!" Kuwabara yelled. "The only reason you made me go down there with Yusuke was so you could be alone with Hiei!"  
  
"Will you shut up already?" Yusuke groaned rubbing his temples. "I think I need some aspirin."  
  
"When are they gonna find Hinu?" Yusuke whispered.  
  
"Huh? Who's Hinu?" Hiei asked.  
  
"What? OH! NOTHING!"  
  
Hiei raised a brow and stared at him. "What..?"  
  
"Don't worry about it short stuff! Probably just his girlfriend!" Kuwabara said smiling, then abruptly he jumped up. "WAIT A MINUTE! THAT MEANS YOUR CHEATING ON KEIKO!   
  
YOU'RE CHEATING ON KEIKO! YOU'RE-"  
  
"SHUT UP KUWABARA!! I AM NOT* CHEATING ON KEIKO!!!"  
  
"Oh...Uh...I knew that."   
  
"No you didn't!" Yusuke countered.  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"No you didn't! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"  
  
"Yes I do! I'll have you know I got scored a 23 on my last SPELLING TEST!"  
  
"You still take spelling tests? WOAH...HOW FAR ARE YOU LEFT BACK BY YOUR TEACHER?"   
  
"Will you two SHUT UP?!" Hiei said with a menacing tone making the whole room silent.  
  
Rieko sat there with a confused look on her face. Yusuke sighed.  
  
"You okay?" Yusuke glanced down at the poor girl.  
  
Rieko nodded nervously, while swaetdropping.  
  
"Now look what you did Kuwabara you scared her!" Yusuke said, shaking his head.  
  
"WHAT HOW COULD SOMEONE AS HANDSOME AS ME SCARE HER? YOU EVEN SAID I WAS HANDSOME! HIEI SCARED HER, NOT ME!!!"  
  
Hiei and Rieko just stayed in their places and blinked, quite cluelessly.  
  
"I WAS SAYING IT SARCASTICALLY YOU IDIOT! AND I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU BUT HIEI, UNLIKE YOU* ACTUALLY LOOKS NORMAL!!! " Yusuke yelled.  
  
"WELL--"  
  
Suddenly, Yusuke's communicator beeped. He opened it.  
  
"Huh? What is it Botan?"  
  
Botan smiled in the communicator. "We found Hinu! I sent her and Kurama back there a while ago! They should be there about now, okay? Well, I'll drop by later, Yusuke! Ja ne!"  
  
The communicator went blank and Yusuke closed it, placing it back into one of his pockets.  
  
**  
  
"Hello everyone. I'm Hinu. Nice to meet you all!" She smiled standing next to Kurama after entering, interrupting a scene of Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing.  
  
Everyone but Yusuke stared at her with looks of confusion painted on their faces.  
  
"...Huh?"   
  
***  
  
END o f c h a p t e r T W E L V E  
  
***  
  
WhoozAh! For once a long chapter! Well..I hope the comedy...er...Yeah...nevermind. Ehehe! *laughs nervously* Chapter 13 soon!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thank you!! ^_^;;;;  
  
~Orrie 


	13. Do Not Disturb

Chapter 13! Woohoo...Heheh! This definitely won't be my last chapter. I don't like the number 13 so I won't stop here. xD Anyway, here's 13! Gomen if the last chapter had a little OOC in it! Heheh, but hey, I'm not the best writer, heck, I'm not that good. ^^;; So thank you for putting up with me. and also...I wrote this a long time ago but I needed help with it so I didn't upload it. So finally I finished it and yeah...Nice kinda of long chap for you all. ^_^!  
  
Thank you so much for still reading this fic!  
  
~*~  
  
C h a p t e r T H I R T E E N  
  
Do Not Disturb  
  
~*~  
  
"Hinu...-san?" Rieko asked herself, looking directly at the tall, serious looking demoness. She was wearing a white lab coat, and had thin black, framed glasses on. Thin, firm, hazel eyes stared back at her.  
  
"Rieko, is it?" Hinu questioned suddenly, placing her right palm on Rieko's forehead.  
  
Everybody watched as Rieko went still as Hinu, with her hand, traced any signs of Ningenkai memory in her head.  
  
"Hmm...No...Mmm..." Hinu had closed her eyes to search. Rieko held her blanket harder. She was in mild pain from Hinu's procedure.  
  
Yusuke stood up a bit from his seating position on a chair, next to Kuwabara. Hiei was just standing there, a little naive of the situation.   
  
"What're you doing to her??" Yusuke couldn't help but be the 'protective older brother'. [a/n: even though he is younger than her by a small amount. xD] Kurama put an arm infront of him.  
  
"Don't interrupt her. If you break her search then the break might hurt both of them."   
  
Yusuke silenced and sat back down. Hiei looked over at Yusuke and Kurama. Then he just looked down.  
  
Hinu sighed, gently took her hand off Rieko's forehead, turned to Kurama and the others and smiled.  
  
"You're in luck. As I suspected, her memory wasn't completely erased. It was just...What you'd understand...Misplaced in her mind."  
  
Rieko gasped for air as if she hadn't breathed for the passed minuted. "W-what are you going to do to me?" She asked, breathing hard.  
  
"You're not gonna operate on her head are you??" Kuwabara strangely asked.  
  
"No, no. Nothing like that. I'm a memory eraser or restorer. No surgery is required for retrieving one's misplaced memory. She will just need to stay here over night after I do some procedures on her."  
  
"Ohh....." Everyone sighed, then glared at Kuwabara for asking such an absurd question.  
  
"Baka." Hiei said, bluntly.  
  
"Shrimp-"  
  
"SHUT UP! Kids, don't fight now!" Yusuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Say, Hinu, what kind of things will you do?"  
  
Hinu opened a white drawer near the sink in the room. She took out a shot needle, unopened, and then walked calmly over to a small fridge under the drawer which kept bottles of medication and anesthetic(sp?).  
  
"EEH! I hate shots..." Kuwabara shuddered.  
  
"Hah, they're not for you. They're for her." Hinu replied, opened the shot package and took a tiny bottle of anesthetic and placed the needle into it, gathering some of it's liquid. After getting the required amount into the needle, Hinu put the bottle back into the freezer after closing it, then turned to face Rieko, who sat, still in bed.  
  
"Can we stay here while you perform this procedure, Hinu-san?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
Hinu paused and looked at them again. "No. I'm sorry, but you all must wait outside until I am completely finished."  
  
Kurama nodded and walked out with Yusuke and Kuwabara behind him. Yusuke waved slightly. "We'll be back, okay?" Rieko smiled. "Yup!"  
  
Hiei didn't move. "That means you as well, little one." Hinu said towards Hiei. 'Little one...?' He 'hmmphed' and walked out with the others. But as he did, he looked back at Rieko, proceeded out the door, then closed it.  
  
"Hmm..." Rieko sighed as Hinu got her ready for the anesthetic shot.   
  
"This won't hurt. Have you done this before?" Hinu gently gave her the shot.  
  
"No, I haven't. But I'm not afraid." Rieko gave Hinu a small grin. Hinu smiled back and put a bandage over the injection spot. "You're a brave little girl. Are you youkai?"  
  
"Yes.....Yes I am.....Thank you...." Rieko suddenly became dizzy. Everything started to blur...Soon, she plopped her head down onto the pillow, and slept soundly...In a deep, deep sleep.  
  
"This will be over in no time...Don't worry." Hinu then took a bunch of suction cups, connected to wires, and stuck them onto Rieko's forehead.  
  
****  
  
2 and a Half Hours Later....9:37 PM....  
  
****  
  
"When is it over??" Kuwabara sat, impatiently.  
  
Kurama went out to order some food while waiting. Hiei sat next to the window, with his hand on his chin. Yusuke sat also, ignored Kuwabara, then looked at Hiei. "Hiei? You okay?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Just...Thinking?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hiei's probably thinking about Rieko-san right now..." Kuwabara snickered, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Baka." Hiei snapped back.  
  
"Oooh, no answer... You wanna hug her, and hold her like you used to! Heheh!"  
  
"I....Fool! I won't even bother to argue with you." Hiei then continued to stare out the window. Yusuke looked back at Kuwabara who laughed rather loudly.  
  
"Kuwabara! Shut up! You'll wake everyone!"  
  
Everything then became silent.  
  
****  
  
'Finally...That baffoon shut up.' Hiei let out a sigh as he thought to himself. Though, as much Hiei hesitated to admit it, he was thinking about Rieko. He wasn't sure about the 'wanting to hug and hold her' part, but still, he was thinking: 'Will she be okay? What was Hinu doing in there?...'  
  
Just then, Kurama walked through the halls with some japanese take out Ningenkai.  
  
"Sorry it took me a while..." Kurama sweatdropped, putting the food on one the the waiting room's table's.  
  
"You were out for about an hour." Yusuke said, taking some food from one of the styrofoam takeout boxes.  
  
****  
  
Soon, they finished their food, threw it out then began to wait again, which seemed like forever.  
  
"Ugghhh...." Yusuke tried to stay awake. It was already 10:15 PM.  
  
Kuwabara had already fallen asleep. Kurama sat there, reading a magazine, and Hiei still sat by the window. Suddenly, the room door of which Rieko was in opened slowly. Hinu's head came into view and motioned them to come in. Yusuke shook Kuwabara softly to get him to wake up. The carrot top got up with a jolt, then looked around, noticing Yusuke and Kurama entering the room.  
  
"FINALL-"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone told him to keep it down, especially Hinu.  
  
Kurama looked over at Hiei. "Hiei, you coming?" The fire demon got up slowly, looking down at the floor, and followed them. Once all in the room, Hinu closed the door and spoke to them quietly.  
  
"All of you must be extremely quiet." Everyone glared at Kuwabara, who put on a slight embarassment blush. "Okay," Hinu continued, "My procedures went by successfully. The last stage though, is for her to sleep through the whole night without being disturbed, so that her "Human World Memories" may fully be placed back into it's natural spot in the brain and mind. If she is awoken, the memory will be erased forever and she will never get to remember her days down in Ningenkai. Got that?"  
  
Everyone blinked, nodded then set their gazes on Rieko. She was still sound asleep in bed, a few two suction cups on both sides of her head, and a plastic oxygen mask around her mouth and nose.  
  
"You make her sound like an android." Hiei said, out of the blue. Everyone looked back at him.  
  
Hinu giggled quietly. "Heh...It's a memory-ologist thing, my dear boy." Hinu decided to get to know these people who seemed to be close to her patient.  
  
"So....Who are you all anyway?" She asked, sitting in her desk chair, sipping on a cup of coffee she got earlier.  
  
"I'm Yusuke Urameshi. She lived with me down in Ningenkai."  
  
"I'm Kurama...Or, Shuiichi Minamino, back in the human realm."  
  
"Hiei."  
  
Hinu raised an eyebrow at Hiei. "Is that it? Are you not close to her?"  
  
Hiei glared back at Hinu. Kurama then nudged him in the shoulder with his arm. "I-"  
  
"She liked him." Kuwabara interrupted, smiling brightly. Hiei growled quietly.   
  
"........."  
  
Hinu put her coffee cup down then looked at Hiei with interest. "Were you two very close?" Hiei hesitated to reply but...  
  
"I guess you can say that." Hiei just glared up at Hinu.  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all stared at him wide eyed.  
  
'He admitted it...' Kurama thought successfully.  
  
"I see...Well, she'll be very happy to see you all...Especially you, Hiei." Her smile scared Hiei a little, but he somewhat felt relieved after her said that. A cute shade of crimson went onto his cheeks... He felt somewhat happy too...Very happy that she would be able to remember him. He liked that feeling...Very much.  
  
****  
  
"Kurama," Hiei began. Kurama turned his head to him.  
  
"What is it, Hiei?"  
  
"Could...You step outside with me for a second?"  
  
Kurama nodded and followed Hiei out the door. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hinu blinked cluelessly.  
  
Once outside, Kurama smiled as he looked down at Hiei.  
  
"You admitted being close to her, Hiei." Hiei just blushed even more.  
  
"Hn...Um...I know. Kurama, after I said that..." He paused and sighed, looked up and looked at Kurama seriously. "After I said that, I felt...Happy. Somewhat relieved. As if-"  
  
"As if you were holding something in?" Kurama interrupted.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well Hiei, doesn't it feel good to admit the truth?"  
  
"Truth...." Hiei gave Kurama a small glare. Kurama sighed.  
  
"What's wrong with loving her?"  
  
"L-Loved her?"  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes unnoticably. He wasn't impressed with Hiei's "immaturity".  
  
"Come on. I've talked to you about this so many times before. You held her when she fell, you ran out upset when she didn't remember you! Also, you told me to not talk about her like 'that' when I said she was weak. You're acting very immature."  
  
Hiei blinked. "Lets go back in the room."  
  
"Hmm...Hiei, your letting your pride get the best of you...."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hah, I knew you hated her," Kurama tried pulling off another clever saying. Hiei turned around, looking rather annoyed.  
  
"I don't hate her! Quit it now, Kurama."  
  
"Well then what? Don't be afraid. Why are you afraid?"  
  
"I'm no-! .....I...I just don't hate her. I....I'm..."  
  
"...Hiei, you're stuttering. Do you know that?"  
  
Hiei gave Kurama a frown. Kurama continued.  
  
"Are you too good for her, Hiei? Is that it? She's just you're mediocre, fire, healing demon to you, isn't she? There's nothing special about her. She has no special talents, she's not as fast as you, and she's not the cutest person in the world. I guess a person has to be perfect to be with you, huh, Hiei?  
  
"No-! She...!"  
  
Kurama paused. "Hm?"  
  
S i l e n c i o.....  
  
"Hm...No answer, you know Hiei, I was just trying to help you out a little with Rieko. I wanted to help you because you're my friend, and I thought you wanted her back. I guess you really don't need help-"  
  
"Kurama-! Wait. It's not like that. I mean, no, she doesn't need to be perfect....for me to...appreciate her....and-"  
  
"A-huh?" Kurama nodded.  
  
"..And...I do want her back. I want...Her to be happy...I guess... You can say I was afraid of accepting things the way they turned out because I've never experienced it before. Just stop...stop talking about her like that."  
  
Hiei looked down, away from the fox demon, trembling slightly.  
  
Kurama smiled sweetly at the long reply. "You talked a lot just now. You're beginning to open up. I'm proud of you, Hiei."  
  
Hiei looked up at Kurama to see a smiling face, then he just faced down again. "Thank you also for being a friend, Kurama.....Hn. Even though I could also live without them." A small grim tugged at Hiei's lips.   
  
Kurama and Hiei walked back inside the room, as soon as the two entered, Kuwabara and Yusuke went launching at them with questions. Kurama just answered, "We just had a little chat." The answer left Yusuke just hanging and Kuwabara scratching his head.  
  
Hiei couldn't help but put on a small smile. He head to hold his head down to not reveal it to Yusuke...Or even Kuwabara. But Hinu saw it. She sipped on her coffee feeling successful.   
  
Hiei was felt happy.  
  
****  
  
"I must go now."  
  
"Wait!" Kurama ran up to Hinu in the hospital's hallway. "How much do we owe you?"   
  
Hinu smirked.  
  
"Nothing. Koenma's a good friend of mine. I'd do anything for him and his friends."  
  
Kurama sighed in relief. "Thank you very much." Hinu waved, he waved back then he ran back to the room. "Everyone, we don't have to....Pay...?"  
  
Kurama entered the quiet room to see everyone asleep. Yusuke fell asleep on his chair, and so did Kuwabara. Hiei was surprisingly exausted too. Except he wasn't in a chair. He was kneeling at the side of the Rieko's bed, head down, sleeping soundly.   
  
Kurama smiled at the sight, ran out to get some thin blankets for all of them. He placed one big blanket on top of Yusuke and Kuwabara, one on a chair for him and one on Hiei. He looked down at Rieko who slept soundly like the others before he decided to go to sleep himself. Then he whispered.  
  
"Good night."  
  
~*~  
  
E N D o f c h a p t e r T H I R T E E N  
  
~*~  
  
Phew...This was fun. Hope it was okay.... xD PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ^^;;? THANK YOU SO MUCH!! You guys rock!!!! ^^- Chapter 14 will be here soon! I hope...O_o... Ja ne ~ For now!!  
  
~Orrie 


	14. Author's Note!

Hello again! I believe it has been about two or so years since I last updated this story? I love this story a lot, but I just can't seem to continue it. Plus whenever I read it to remember what had happened, I cringe at the way I wrote back then. Can you say, "_Yikes_?" How OOC the characters are sometimes! & I had (& would still have) a lot of explaining to do! Hahah! So, I put up that this fic was discontinued in the summary a while back & now am announcing it here. I don't have any more motivation to write this even though I really did like this story & how it was turning out! I'm sorry if you were still looking forward to reading the rest of this! I kind of doubt it, because it's been so long. XD Plus, I'm starting college this Monday, & I have been out of my Yu Yu Hakusho phase for such a long time…

**Thank you SO much for reading "Remember Me Always"!**

I appreciate your reviews as well! Thank you so much!

As for the ending, I don't think I was quite sure of what was going to happen between Hiei & Rieko. I'm a lousy planner. XD So… I guess the ending is up to you! But I think if I were to write out the ending of this, she would eventually remember him & live happily-ever-after. Lol What a "cliché" ending. Ahh…Sometimes I do wish I could continue…Who knows? But for now, I will let this story rest.

**Side note:** Rieko was not a marysue. She did not resemble me in anyway. XD She looks a lot different from me & acts different as well. She was just simple a YYH fan character/OC. I like Hiei & all, but I wouldn't pair myself up with him. Eek! Hahah!  
I'm grateful nobody flamed me saying that she was a marysue.

PPS- I think I might rename some of the chapters because looking at how I named some of them annoys me...XD Heheh!

**Thank you again!**

**-Miroki (formerly known as Orrie)**


End file.
